


Broken Raptors

by Joelcoxriley



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Mating, No Dialogue, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Psychological Trauma, Raptors, Rating May Change, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelcoxriley/pseuds/Joelcoxriley
Summary: E is a young raptor unable to vocally communicate. Driven by isolation, loneliness, and fear, E seeks companionship in a slew of animals. Desperate for acceptance, E finds herself in a constant struggle between lonely, cautious survival, and foolish, desperate acts for a companion.For E, something is better than nothing.For the Indoraptor, nothing is better than something.Will the Indoraptor, mentally and physically scarred, be able to bond with another just as broken, yet so different?
Relationships: Blue & Indoraptor (Jurassic Park), Blue (Jurassic Park)/Original Character(s), Blue/Bravo, Blue/Indoraptor (Jurassic Park), Blue/Rust, Blue/Storm, Indoraptor (Jurassic Park)/Original Female Character(s), Indoraptor/E
Comments: 39
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

The soft pattering of feet hitting the warm sands could be heard, E trotting along the shoreline. The lulling sea licked at the sandy shores, water rushing forward and engulfing her clawed feet, before retreating once more. Her killing claws flicked the salty water off, spray briefly being illuminated by the sun's rays.

The red hued animal then slowed her stride, and narrowed her gaze. She spied a clam that had washed ashore, and was attempting to muscle its way back into the sea. E slowly approached, and grasped the shelled creature in her clawed hands. The muscle instantly closed its shell, to which E's serrated teeth scraped against, attempting to break it. Ceasing her trying, the raptor shook the clam harshly up and down within her hold, as if that would magically crack the clam open.

The red raptor released a squeaky huff of breath, and craned her neck to look around. She needed a rock!

The female raptor's search was halted by the sound of a beast landing upon a rocky outcropping above the coasts. It was a beast E was unfamiliar with, for it was large and scaled with leathery wings.

Her head warbled in inspection, killing claws thumping into the sands. Seeing a large predator nearby was making the lone female nervous-even if it was above a rise in elevation, and had a kill-if the scent of blood in the air was any indication.

It was dangerous to be near such a large predator, more so due to her being all alone. But E was also famished, and the opportunity to scavenge a fresh kill was hard to resist...

E looked from the larger, winged predator,then to the clam within her clawed hands, then back to the beast atop the rocky perch. Her weight shifted from side to side whilst she moved, uncertain, thinking, debating.

The clam was dropped into the sands, and E pattered off, seeking a more filling and easy meal.

While hunger was always on her mind, so was worry, and concern.

Fear.

As much as E would like to resume her hunt to fill her belly, she did not feel comfortable being out upon the shore.

In the open.

Where the strange winged creature with a sharp beak could see her.

Where it could hunt her, if it wanted.

The heat of the day was beginning to wear the red raptor down, and it was making her thirsty.

Moving into the shadowed underbrush meant safety. Where she could skulk and move within the shade. Hide. Lay low.

Like a rat to an every stalking cat.

The only problem was, E did not know where the stalking cat was. In her mind-it was everywhere.

The red raptor with a cream underbelly creeped through the dense foliage and dark shadows, returning to a small stream that lazily trickled through the rocks and mud. Her blue eyes focused upon the water, whose gentle current glimmered in the sun's rays. Her pupils were large and dilated, and upon taking that first brave step out of the shadows, and into the light, they were swift to shrink to two, tiny pin pricks.

From that first step into the light-E moved not.

The soft squeaking of her breathing could be heard by her own ears, but her senses were more honed to the environment around her. Senses alert, and muscles tense, E did not move.

She was in a constant state of alertness.

A constant state of danger.

A constant state of paranoia.

Her pupils adjusted to the harsh rays of the sun, blue eyes flicking to the running water-to the sunlit forest, to the darkened shadows surrounding the break in thick brush and light blotting trees. She focused upon the calloused pads of her feet. Feeling for any vibrations of large footsteps shaking the earth. She focused upon her ears. Listening for any angry bellows, heavy breaking or the pounding of footsteps. She focused upon her nares. Smelled for any odor that would indicate the musk of a nearing beast. Smelled for the iron in blood.

Upon feeling the ground begin to quake in a pattern, and hearing the snap of lesser trees and the crushing of brush, E slipped back into the safety of the shadows. Her throat felt as if it tightened, her breathing rasping and high pitched. E's pupils dilated, and her killing claws twitched in nervousness, and anticipation. Her leg muscles tensed and rippled with powerful muscle just underneath crimson scales blotted with healing wounds and dried scabs upon her flanks. Her blue eyes became focused-locked-upon the rustling leaves and branches as a great beast neared.

She could feel the frantic beating of her heart, feel the blood course and pump to her clawed fingers.

Despite her hunger, and her thirst, she was ready to flee.

Flee like a rat from a nearing cat.

A low lying, armored head then popped through the brush on the other side, which was soon followed by a thick, if low slung, armored body upon stout legs.

E instantly fell lax.

She saw this creature before.

They were large, but slow, and heavily armored.

Their tail had a rock on the end.

And E knew that the rock could hit hard.

The red female watched as the armored prey waddled on out from the more dense brush, a path of ruined vegetation in its wake. The armored beast was more content to lazily eat and graze upon several grasses and berries, and seemed to pay E no heed.

But it more than likely didn't even know she was there.

The heavy animal waddled forth, grazing as it went, approaching the stream.

E looked on, scaled hands clenching with debate, head warbling. Was it safe? She supposed it was. After all, it would not eat her, and she could not eat it.

That, and despite the armored prey being different from her-it was at least _something_ that had no intention to eat her.

It was _something_ she could be near.

And being near _something_ was better than being alone.

E then emerged from the brush, though did not stand at her full height. Rather, her posture was one of submission, one of low self esteem, one of insecurity.

One of vulnerability.

E learned that standing upright usually led to her being attacked.

Being targeted.

It was easier to hide this way.

It was easier to be unnoticed.

But hiding was a lot harder when loneliness was too much.

E didn't want to be attacked.

But she didn't want to be lonely, either.

A quiet, yet hoarse rasp escaped the raptor's throat-if only to announce her presence.

The prey with a rock for a tail looked up from its munching to have its beady eyes focus upon the little red predator. Other than a snort, the armored beast didn't appear to care about the pack creature's presence.

It saw her kind before. They were of no threat-even in packs.

Thus, the armored prey was swift to simply ignore E, and went back to the task of grazing, ever nearing the water.

E cocked her head, a soft gurgle escaping her throat. Her head warbled, as if in confusion, before the female decided the creature's indifference was acceptance. Or at least tolerance.

The hoarse dryness of her throat reminded the red predator that water was once again her top concern. Thus, the little beast approached the crick, slow and cautious, at first. Her neck craned and head swiveled, looking around for any encroaching danger. Keeping an eye upon her tolerant companion, if however uneasy. Upon reaching the lazily flowing stream, the beast with a rock for a tail noticed the red raptor closer, and released a harsh snort from its nares, nostrils flaring. One of its stout, front legs pawed at the ground, as if an angry bull, clubbed tail raising.

But it was simply a warning.

A warning to not get closer, as much as her presence was tolerated.

But the warning was enough to have E take a step back, and retreat a bit downstream with a squeak. Upon retreating to a spot she deemed safe, the small predator swiveled her head, looking around once more, before lowering herself to drink, hips raised. E didn't realize how thirsty she was until the water flowed into her mouth. She greedily drank and gorged herself upon the cool water-even when her thirst was long quenched.

She drank not just for her thirst.

But for her hunger.

Because she found that drinking more than enough briefly starved off the piercing pain of her belly being empty.

Because hunting was difficult, when alone.

And everything was worse when she couldn't even call for help, should she need it.

Because even if her kind were around to hear her calls-none would understand the meaning of her distorted pleas.

And that to E was terrifying.

But at least for now, she had companionship, if however tolerated.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance.

Or perhaps tolerance, twisted into the perception of acceptance.

That was what E viewed what the tolerance of the armored beast was.

Ank the Tank did not appear to care that the little raptor was following a bit ways behind him.

Trailing.

Like a chick following its hen.

Though the little raptor dared not get too close to the beast with a rock for a tail-she was always nearby.

Trailing behind the waddling beast, following the broken vegetation in Ank's wake.

After all, Ank was _something_ that accepted her presence-if however tolerated and ignored.

And being accepted-even if twisted by fantasy from its reality-tolerance and indifference-was better than being alone.

Much better.

Because as much as E craved the companionship and socialization of her own kind-she was not welcome.

And her former packmates made that very clear.

They knew she was a weak link.

They knew something was wrong with her.

They knew something was different about her-something flawed-something wrong.

E held the scars riddled upon her scales-upon the back of her head, her flanks, her shoulders. There were scars that marred her scales from viscous teeth and slashing claws. There were dried scabs that itched and flaked and blended into her sanguine scales.

As much as E craved interaction-she could not stay.

It was too dangerous.

She was too different.

Simply because she could not call.

Could not communicate.

Could not socialize with barks and trills and hawk like shrieks.

Could not call for help.

Could not answer mating calls.

At least, not as her other packmates could.

When E attempted to involve herself in communication, in social involvement-the others reacted not in acceptance-in understanding.

They reacted in fear.

In start.

In confusion.

In aggression.

Because when E attempted to call-it was not clear.

It was hoarse, gnarled and twisted.

A parody of the bird like calls other raptors tended to make.

Her tone was not normal.

Her calls were not normal.

Her calls were not understood.

It was painful-being in a group, surrounded by others, yet remaining so isolated.

E's blue eyes flicked and observed every corner, every shadow whilst she followed behind the waddling tank. Her neck craned, head swiveling in a state of alert. Her killing claws flicked, and her clawed hands clenched and unclenched.

Tense.

On edge.

Even while alone, E did not entirely feel isolated.

Not when following Ank, the armored beast stopping in his waddling to lazily graze upon the edge of a field. The prey's little armored head turned to look upon E. Ank snorted, before releasing a grunt of a bellow.

A call directed towards E-at least, that is what the little predator thought-for her armored companion did not stomp his stubby legs in warning, nor did he showcase his tail.

The red raptor warbled her head, and released a hoarse rasp.

An attempt at communication.

An attempt to answer a call she did not understand.

Because it was at least _something_.

Ank's beady eyes remained locked on the little predator, great weight shifting and his head briefly bobbing as a low rumble escaped him.

E was ecstatic!

She was communicating!

Even though both did not understand what the other was saying!

It was still something.

Because something was better than nothing.

The water was still in her belly, and thus, starved off the raptor's hunger.

Thus, E felt comfortable enough to lay down, and begin to pick at her scabs.

Afterall, what better companion to ward off predators?

Being near such armored prey would give any hunter pause-even if they attempted to make E their meal. She could flee, and Ank would give them pause.

Because E knew that rock hit hard.

And she knew that that rock could kill.

As E preened her scales and picked upon her itchy scabs, she briefly refocused upon Ank. Her head warbled in thought, observation, and wonder.

She wondered if her armored companion attempted to communicate with her because he was lonely, too?

Knew the pains of isolation.

Knew the pains of being alone?

E knew that pain well.

And her new friend did not appear to care she was traveling with him.

Acceptance-or tolerance-indifference-E was unsure as to why her the large creature was allowing her to follow.

Whatever the case, E was content for now, for the first time in a long time.

The female raptor then returned back to her preening, and her nipping.

The biting.

The scratching.

To say that all the wounds upon her scales were caused by her former pack members would be a lie. Some of them-E had caused and done to herself.

It was a response to overwhelming stress.

A desperate attempt to cope with declining mental health.

A desperate attempt to cope with the crushing anxiety and depression of loneliness.

And in E's mind, Ank was the closest thing to a pack she had.

She had no intentions of leaving her armored friend.

Because if she left, it may as well have been the same thing as dying.

E's head snapped upon hearing something-the rustling of leaves-the quiet squeaking of tiny creatures-burrowing within the earth and rooting around in the grasses.

The red raptor rose to her feet, muscles tense and senses sharp.

She move-slowly, every so slowly and carefully. Pausing, then moving, slowly, gently, towards the noises. Her clawed fingers clenched, and then became poised, killing claws raised as her feet pressed flush to the earth, attempting to feel any movement within the ground.

Stillness.

Calculation.

And then a feline leap.

E sprung forth, and punched one of her killing claws into the earth-into one of the tunneling burrows.

Muscles rippling, her submerged leg was retracted from the damp earth and ruined grasses.

The small, twitching body of a rodent was impaled upon her talon.

A small kill, but a kill, none the less.

And a kill E was eager to snatch up within her jaws, and swallow whole.

Ank had been watching the small predator in curiosity, half chewed cud sticking out of his grinding mouth. The animal snorted, before resuming his grazing.

Indifferent.

Uncaring.

For the first time, in a long time, E was content.

Food was in her belly-no matter how small.

Companionship was had-no matter how tolerated.

Because _something_ was better than _nothing_.

* * *

The Indoraptor remembered the blue one well.

She was there one second, and attacking the next.

As far as the onxy and gold hued beast was concerned, she was a threat.

 _Everything_ was a threat.

All of the measly, two legged creatures with their sticks that shocked and little objects that made loud noises and hurt his armored hide.

All of the beasts he had encountered-big and small-were a threat.

An animal created for death-and death-he was bringing.

Feral, savage energy from being locked away in a tiny cage manifested into mindless rage and violence.

A broken mind that was unfamiliar with mercy, and peace.

A broken mind that was only focused upon hunting, and killing.

A fearful mind, focused upon survival.

Because _everything_ was a danger.

 _Everything_ was a threat.

And if _everything_ was a threat, _everything_ needed to die.

To be killed, before they hurt him.

His mind was broken, and twisted.

Because his mind carried scars that ran deeper than the scars of abuse upon his body.

The wounds upon his body could heal, and scar.

But the mind held invisible wounds.

And they ran deep.

The Indoraptor twisted himself out of the impaling path of the horns days ago.

It was luck that he landed between them, unharmed.

But now his broken mind was fixed upon one thing.

Hunting down the blue one.

Hunting down the threat.

Killing anything he ran across out of fear, for his did not understand what they were.

It was made worse that he did not even understand himself.

All their calls were different from his own.

They all meant nothing.

Bu their bodies said everything.

Every tense of the muscles, the resistance as he grappled and overpowered his prey. The postures of aggression, of threat.

They all needed to be destroyed before they hurt him.

But hunting down the threat-the grey and blue one-and attacking any unfortunate beast he met within his path, was tiring.

Exhausting.

His muscles were burning, and the blood upon his black and gold scales were drying, becoming uncomfortable, as if a second skin.

It came to the point where the Indoraptor was forced to rest-and vomited form the strain upon his body.

Still, even when resting, the Indoraptor could not bring himself to relax.

He was alone, in a foreign land with foreign creatures.

A broken mind, perverted and manifesting paranoid dangers.

Focusing to clean the blood from his black claws, golden eyes alert-he found solace in one thing.

He was alone.

Which meant that for now, he was safe.

Safe, and alone, outside of the monsters in the creeping, stalking shadows.

Because _nothing_ was better than _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have portrayed the Indoraptor as more sadistic than fearful, but oh, wells. :P


	3. Chapter 3

The shrill, panicked bleating of a deer rang through the dense forests of California. The deer bleated in fear, and panic, its lanky legs shaking and trembling as it attempted to rise-to drag its broken body ever forward.

Ever forward, ever desperate, to escape the awaiting jaws which watched the animals' hapless struggles with golden eyes alight with malice.

The hard, black hooves pounded at the leaf laden ground, front leg muscles rippling and straining to drag itself ever forward and onward.

The tendons upon its back legs were severed, and ruined by black talons.

Ever forward, never backwards.

Ever forward, inch by painful inch, desperate to escape the onyx and gold beast that skulked and circled, as if a shark smelling the faintest drop of blood.

Ever forward, ever onward, to hang onto the thin string of life just a few precious seconds more.

Just a little longer to fight to cling to life.

To delay the bitter end.

And it was this display that the Indoraptor enjoyed, creeping and crawling slowly behind his hapless quarry, golden eyes glinting with a sheen of ill intent.

Slowly did his clawed hands dig into the ground, swiftly did his killing claws thump and stab into the ground. Slow, to build the coming terror and anticipation. Swift, for the precise stabbing of the earth resounded, and caused his prey to twitch and writhe and struggle in new start.

A serpentine hiss escaped the Indoraptor akin to a riveting chuckle, his scaled maw twitching upward into a gnarled, shark like grin.

There was power in being able to instill fear within his prey.

A sense of being in control.

A sense of sadism.

A sense of domination.

Like with the human that was foolish enough to enter his cage.

Like with the little girl that he stalked and toiled after.

They felt like he felt.

Being stuck in a cage too tiny for him.

Being poked and prodded with sharp metal and electric poles.

Being in a state of terror, of fear.

The fear was always there, deep down.

It made him unable to relax.

Unable to release.

Unable to unwind.

Fear drove his rage.

Fear drove his aggression.

But fear also drove his sadism.

It also drove his desire for others to feel as he felt.

Helpless.

Defenseless.

Broken.

Damaged.

Fear made him.

Pain made him.

Survival made him.

It was an instinct.

To hunt.

To kill.

To toil and till through the flesh with claw and teeth, slowly, ever slowly.

To be in control.

To be dominant.

To be... _something_ , in the alone-ness.

To be _something_ in the _nothing_.

The only thing the Indoraptor disliked about being alone in the _nothing_ , was that there was no fear to inflict in the _something_.

But the Indoraptor supposed that was a small price to pay.

After all, being _something_ in the _nothing_ , was better than _nothing_ in the _something_.

Because being alone meant no one could hurt him, could trap him, could make him fear.

And not being alone?

That meant he could be hurt.

He could fear.

It was something the Indoraptor did not like.

After all, even the little grey one attacked him with such zeal.

The humans attacked him.

The grey one attacked him.

Everything attacked him.

Perhaps if things had been different, the Indoraptor would not have been so quick to strike.

But then again, the little grey one attacked first.

And the Indoraptor was adamant to resume the hunt, and eliminate the threat.

He just needed to find her.

For now, he could take out his little fantasies upon his hapless, bleating prey.

Yes, he could do that.

For now.

* * *

Ank the Tank had grown accustomed to his little raptor tag along.

After all, the little predator did not attempt to harm him-not that she could, but she did little to hinder his lifestyle by following him.

After all, Ank did not mind being alone and solitary without his kind nearby, and was quite content to just lazily waddle around, endlessly searching for food and drink. Mainly food.

And wherever Ank was, E was not far behind, skittering in the shadows and foliage, weaving through the redwoods. While her coloration was not the most opportune for hunting, E was at least somewhat aided by the rustic hue of the massive trees.

The little raptor appeared to gain at least some confidence whilst being in Ank's presence. The red raptor was more bold, and would remain out in the open longer-if ever alert, neck craning and head swiveling.

When the pair did attempt communication, it was generally in the form of a grunt, or a snort, or a low bellow from Ank, and a hoarse rasp or high pitched squeak from E.

And that was the extent of their communication.

But it was communication, none the less.

Several times did E attempt to approach Ank-to physically rub up against and nuzzle and preen.

It was an act Ank did not entirely care for, and a snort, followed by a stomp of a stout leg, was generally enough to scare the odd predator away.

Though this time, Ank the Tank was caught off guard, the armored beast having bedded down within the grasses, curled within a ball to sleep. The great beast snored with the fury of a volcano erupting, burly chest expanding with each deep breath.

E took this moment of weakness as an opportunity, and carefully, cautiously, gently, climbed upon the armored prey, and stood atop her packmate. The red and cream colored raptor stilled upon getting a foundation upon Ank's thick, calloused armor, her clawed feet tense to get a stable, yet careful grip. A high pitched, yet quiet squeak escaped the raptor in start as Ank shifted in his sleep, the small predator briefly losing balance, arms flailing, as if a bird attempting to right itself.

Upon stabilizing, E looked down upon her plant eating packmate, nares flaring, blue eyes locked in careful observation, pupils dilated. She remained atop Ank, careful to notice any signs of her sleeping companion becoming awake. The armored beasts' snores rang and echoed loud, putting E in a state of ease.

As least she knew the breathing pattern that indicated Ank was asleep.

E then craned her neck low, hips raised and tail flicking slightly. The red raptor proceeded to slowly, carefully, preen the armored beast's calloused and thick hide, serrated teeth nipping and pecking, as if a bird picking from a crocodile's gaping maw.

Though E's pecking and nipping was more focused upon any parasites that decided to feed off of Ank, cleaning his hide of any dirt and grime and grass that clung to him.

A small meal, a thorough cleaning, and an attempt to form a strong rapport.

It was an act in an attempt to bond.

To connect.

To socialize.

To interact.

The raptors within E's former pack would preen to bond.

Preen to build trust.

Preen to show care.

Preen to demonstrate companionship.

But a social pariah such as E did not receive such acts of fellowship.

E just received angry pecks and nips.

A sudden shift in Ank's breathing, and the beast underneath stirred, awakened by the feeling of pricks and nips tickling his calloused armor. Ank's beady eyes opened awake, and his snoring ceased into a rousing snort, a snot bubble forming and popping from his flaring nares.

A low bellow of confusion rang forth from the stout animal, short neck craning to try and get a better look at what was upon his calloused back whilst he rose to his feet. E produced a rasp in start, arms flailing.

The noise of the familiar little beast caused Ank to shift and twist himself, attempting to see the red raptor still atop.

E then leapt from her ride, hitting and ground and hopping a bit further, twisting herself to face the armored prey.

The red raptor looked upon her packmate, alert yet cautious.

Ank released a snort towards the little predator, body shaking and feet stomping. However, the great beast merely waddled himself around in a circle, before settling back down again in a deep huff of breath, and the quake of the ground.

E looked upon the sleepy animal, body falling more lax than it previously was.

She stayed still for quite some time, before slowly approaching her companion once more.

It was not long before E was upon her packmate's back once more, preening.

Ank decided his little tag along had a use after all.

Tickling aside, a little preening may as well have been having a massage.

And for E, she was happy with their bonding experience.

That, and being atop such a beast was like being atop a hill.

In that moment, she felt safe.

* * *

Feeling safe was good.

But hunger was always there.

And hunger was the driving force that separated E from Ank.

Feeding upon parasites and mice and birds and lizards was only enough to satisfy her stomach for so long.

It meant E was always looking for her next meal.

Always hungry.

Always opportunistic.

Always observant, yet curious, and cautious.

E was forced to part ways from her waddling packmate to try and hunt for larger, more filling prey.

Prey that she more often than not scavenged upon, searching and circling and nearing using her senses.

And more often than not, it was her sense of smell that led her to kills.

This time, it was no different.

The scent of blood was rich within the air, after all.

And it led to the body of a deer, mangled by powerful, crushing jaws and lacerated with sharp talons.

The female raptor did not move from her hiding place within the foliage, blue eyes sharp and alert, scanning for any nearby predators.

Or, more specifically, the predator that made the kill.

It's scent was stronger now-stronger than the scent of blood.

But what it was? She could not tell.

It did not smell like any of the prey and predator animals she smelt before.

It's scent was different.

E's hesitance to approached the kill was awarded, by perhaps a sparing of her life, for the creature made its way back towards the mangled meal, jaws dripping with crystalline water water from a nearby stream.

The sight of the strange beast made E press her cream stomach flush to the ground, leg muscles tensing in preparation to flee. But also to make herself seem smaller. Less noticeable in the shadows.

E never saw a predator such as this one.

This predator that looked like her kind, but not.

This predator that crawled and skulked upon the ground, head low and hips high, black scales with golden stripes-which was only outshined by the flickering gold of its irises, pupils thin and sharp.

The black beast sported quills upon its head, and its back appeared to be course and armored, like E's packmate.

It looked like her.

But not.

It was something different.

Something bigger.

Something foreign.

Something scary.

E's blue eyes remained fixed upon the odd creature before her, her heart thumping wildly within her chest in a growing terror, pupils large and killing claws flicking.

E was so transfixed upon the black and gold beast before her, that she did not realize the stress of her situation constricted her throat, and caused her breathing to squeak and hiss.

She female only realized the noisiness of her own breathing when the beast looked upon her direction.

Upon seeing E, hiding in the shadows, the Indoraptor's scaled maw twitched upward into a gnarled, twisted grin with jagged, broken teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became a complete 180 to what I thought it would be. Yay? :D

E dared not move. Not when the large, onyx and gold hued beast looked upon her-passed the leaves of her hiding spot-passed the protection of the shadows-and directly at her. A guttural hiss escaped the Indoraptor's jagged jaws with heated breath, his nares flaring. The large beast skulked and crawled and creeped upon the ground, golden eyes glimmering within intelligence, yet contained excitement as his serpentine pupils narrowed into twin knives. The Indoraptor moved slowly, black arms stretching lazily, carefully to prolong the ever building terror of his prey-E's breath increasing into shrill squeaks against her will.

The red raptor could not move-did not dare to move-in the sanctity of her hidden dwelling. Her blue eyes failed to blink, scaled eyelids peeled back wide, circular pupils large and dilated. Her white cream belly was smeared with dry leaves and brown dirt as she sought to further press herself into the ground.

To become small.

To become hidden.

To become unnoticeable.

The encroaching horror that slowly approached-flexing its black talons and flashing its jagged, broken teeth-made E freeze.

She had never seen such a creature before.

A creature that looked like her kind, but not.

She could hear the heavy, guttural breathing of the dark beast, powerful muscles rippling under his black scales. She saw the sheen in its predatory gaze, glazed over in a haze.

As the beast neared her hiding spot-just outside the sanctuary of her tiny thicket-E also noticed the wounds the creature had. She saw what looked like teeth and claw marks upon its hide, and saw other wounds that she was not sure what beasts made them. Where the scales were scarred and rippled, as if burned with fire, or something hot.

Briefly, E wondered if this creature was like her.

A social pariah-attacked by its own kind and left to wonder alone.

But that thought was broken when E saw the creature-looking right at her.

Through the shadows.

Through the twigs and the leaves.

It's head was massive, and she could see scraps of flesh still wedged between its jutting teeth, glistening under a film of saliva.

Sharp, jagged teeth, ready to crush and harm.

The Indoraptor's nares flared, his muscular chest expanding as he inhaled the scent of the small creature.

Inhaling the scent of prey.

She saw his eyes-golden like the sun, pupils sharp and narrowed into thin slits. Beautiful, in all its predatory horror.

Eyes looking upon weakened prey.

The Indoraptor's eyes looked upon the little red raptor.

This red one was like the blue one.

But the blue one was different.

The blue one attacked right after seeing him.

This red one cowers.

This red one does not try to fight.

This red one does not try to flee.

This red one just cowers, as if prey accepting its miserable fate.

It was a mix of stimuli to the larger raptor.

It was an action of curiosity, but also one of sadism.

Curiosity, because the red and white colored raptor was not acting the same as others before have acted.

Sadism, because she was submitting in fear, terror, and dread.

He had control.

He had complete control.

Through the leaves, and the branches, and the shadows, the male raptor could see her muscles shaking and trembling under her scales, black claws tilling into the earth. Digging into the foundation that his terrified quarry could control.

Something that E could take power in, shaping the earth and upturning the earth, attempting to relieve her nervous energy that was building. The tightness of her throat remained, causing the noisy, whistling of breath to remain, rapid and unsteady.

The Indoraptor cocked his head in confusion, a quiet chitter escaping his vivid throat, killing claws twitching and flicking, tail swaying. He never heard his smaller counterparts make such noises. The blue one made loud, shrill shrieks. Perhaps she was attempting to communicate?

A new form of curiosity grew within the savage predator, and it was something that E barely registered amidst her horror.

She was not being attacked.

Yet.

Perhaps the strange creature had no intent of attacking?

Still, E did not want to move, to make herself seem more assertive or challenging to the creature.

She recognized the noise he made-the series of soft, flittering clicks that her kind often used.

A noise E could not make easily.

Perhaps he was attempting to communicate?

E's eyes refocused upon the larger predator, just outside of her hiding place.

Her head warbled in confusion, as if attempting to better understand this strange animal. A quiet rasp escaped her throat, which ended with a whistling squeak.

The Indoraptor only further cocked his head to the side, before tilting his head opposite. Once more, a confused chitter escaped him, and his neck craned backwards slightly, head rising, golden eyes flicking and inspecting.

The red one did not sound like the blue one.

A low, short bellow escaped the onyx and gold raptor, more akin a to bark than an actual roar.

The noise made E cock her head in confusion.

The raptor sounded like her kin, but at the same time, it didn't.

Its noise was different.

Its calls were different.

It was like her.

He was like her.

But even if E felt some sense of companionship with this odd raptor, she did not bother to move.

Did not bother to challenge.

Did not bother to break her posture.

Did not bother to risk the all too familiar treatment of teeth and claw.

Perhaps it may have been better to simply attempt to flee?

To flee back to her armored companion?

But the larger raptor was already upon her.

E did not think she would be able to outrun the beast.

And she was also sure that the creature would have attacked by now.

If it-he still planned to attack her, why did he not?

Perhaps the slightest posture of challenge would trigger him?

If so, E did not want to risk it.

She would rather try to avoid being a threat, than risk running and being seen as prey.

It was then that the larger head of the male broke through the safety of the thicket, lean neck stretching forward. A low rumble escaped his gullet, golden eyes once more focusing upon E. The black quills upon his head rose and stood erect ever so slightly.

His large head neared E's more slender, smaller snout. She could feel his predatory eyes rove and inspect, more of her trembling body exposed as the leaves and branches gave way to the male's larger form.

The swift, high pitched breathing of the smaller female returned, and she could smell the scent of a recent kill wafting upon his heated, forceful breath.

Her blue eyes, pupils large and shining with terror, were solely focused upon the black male's jagged, broken teeth and gaping jaws.

His menacing teeth, and then a black talon upon a muscular and quilled arm, which rose and slowly neared.

Nearer.

Nearer, ever nearer.

E could almost see her own reflection in the blackness of the claws, the Indoraptor's fingers curling and flexing, moving to touch.

Or moving to harm.

E's red scaled eye lids closed tight as the precise tips of the claws neared her snout.

The muscular arm reached, up and over, passed her snout and up towards the crown of her scaled head.

The claws touched the crown of her head, inspecting and feeling, pulling backwards and running along her smooth scales, her scars and jagged, dried scabs.

E opened her eyes, a squeak of a chirp escaping her, blue eyes flicking to the investigating animal.

She didn't understand.

What was happening?

Why were the claws gentle?

Why were they not digging into her scales and causing pain?

As swiftly as the claws came, they were retracted.

The Indoraptor's nares flared, killing claws twitching. A low rumble escaped him, and his neck craned sideways to get a better view upon her healing wounds.

He felt them with his claws.

She had wounds and scars upon her body that were not made from other predators-not made to kill.

Her wounds were made to harm, yet keep alive.

To bring pain, but not kill.

To scare.

To keep down.

To control.

The Indoraptor now knew, that she was just like him.

A thing, to poke and prod and scare.

A thing that knew pain.

A thing that knew fear.

The only difference was, this little red one was broken.

Made weak by pain.

He was made strong by pain.

She avoided pain.

He made pain.

The onyx and gold beast produced a low hiss, and then slowly began to back away, curiosity sated.

As the large beast began to skulk away, and return towards the kill, E began to calm-somewhat.

E was unsure as to what happened, but she was alive.

And being alive was better than nothing.

For now, she decided to remain within her obvious hiding spot, and scavenge when the male was done feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for parallels! 
> 
> I do plan for Blue to come in, but I'm unsure if she would be an antagonist (since the Indoraptor clearly does not like her), a pack member, or even a potential mate to the Indoraptor, and thus a romantic rival to E.
> 
> Or Blue might just integrate into E's former pack.
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> I don't.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting! Not sure when I'll update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Hinted rape.
> 
> I didn't feel like upping the rating to Mature (yet), so it's implied/hinted.
> 
> I was going to write this chapter about E and the Indoraptor and/or Ank, but it became about Blue and E's former pack.
> 
> As it stands, I own all these shitty animal characters except for Blue and the Indoraptor.
> 
> The main song I listened to whilst writing this chapter was Every Breath You Take by The Police (Cover by Chase Holfelder).

Blue was accustomed to being alone. All those years on the island without her sisters conditioned her to be more ruthless, more competitive, and more aggressive in order to survive. Because showing weakness was as good as being dead.

Aggression to mask weakness.

Aggression to mask fear.

Aggression sprung from desperation, and the will to survive.

Aggression sprung from defensiveness, and the will to protect.

From being alone for so long, Blue forgot how to socialize.

The grey and blue striped raptor forgot what it was like to be in a group to survive.

She forgot what it was like to be in a group that was no family.

That was not her sisters.

That was not her human alpha.

This raptor that she saw was different.

He smelled different.

He carried the scents of strangers.

He looked upon her with interest, and curiosity.

A fleeting moment of weakness in his observation.

It was enough for Blue to strike.

A moment was all she needed.

In all her desperation and loneliness, Blue forgot.

She forgot how to be what she once was.

She was no longer an animal that relied upon a pack.

She was an apex predator.

In the moment the green raptor took to study the female newcomer, was the exact same moment Blue used to shriek in rage, and leap upon her target, killing claws poised.

Bravo did not expect such aggression from a female outsider, and thus was not anticipating an attack. The green scaled male was knocked to the ground, feeling one of Blue's killing claw jab deep into his thigh. A shriek of pain was severed by Blue's jaws snapping his maw shut, her muscles straining and tensing as she worked on ripping her embedded claw from his damaged flesh.

The male raptor flailed and struggled, the legs unable to twist and properly get at his attacker. A rush of blood gushed from his nares and flooded his throat-Blue's jaws clamping down with such force, Bravo's sinuses were crushed. A spray of liquid sanguine spritzed from his damaged nostrils and spouted passed his scaled lips, his calls for aid distorted and hampered.

A sudden, forceful slash of Bravo's taloned hands to Blue's face was enough to make the female let go. The grey and blue striped raptor released a shriek in pain, golden eye and a side of her scaled head sporting deep lacerations, warm blood running from her wound. The clamping of powerful jaws upon one of her hands was enough to send Blue's cries of pain into a whole nother octave.

The female shrieked shrilly, and soon found herself twisting and turning against the green male's rising body.

As the male rose, the female fell, Blue now upon her back, powerful hind legs tensing and slashing to guard herself. It was a guard the male knew how to break-for Bravo made sure to position himself so Blue's legs could be pinned, and rendered hapless. Knowing how to break guard was useful, if one knew how. Successfully executing such breaks, however, was rather difficult for the male due to his already injured leg.

Though Blue was lacking muscle mass due to lack of food, she was still powerful, and not one to be pushed around.

The attempts to break her guard failed as her struggles and thrashing sent the larger male off balance-and it was an opportunity that Blue took to her advantage.

Her taloned toes gripped the rival male's leg's, and with a powerful twist of her hips and kick of her legs-Bravo was thrown off to the side in a shriek, and was flung to the ground. The grey and blue striped female used the inertia of her movement to roll onto her belly, and hoist herself to her clawed feet, golden eyes sharp and teeth bared in a shrill scream.

A hoarse, strained hiss ruptured from Bravo's throat, saliva spraying as he spat towards the female in warning. The green male struggled to rise with his injury, and extended his taloned claws and powerful legs from his side lying position. He was vulnerable.

And she knew it.

Years of being alone taught Blue many things.

It taught her how to be aggressive.

Independent.

Survival.

But in learning to rely upon herself, being alone, Blue forgot many things.

She forgot that the attack would not come from the front.

But from the side.

She would have killed him.

She would have pounced.

She would have cut open his underbelly with a single slice of her killing claw.

She would have fed upon his intestines while he was still alive.

But she didn't.

Because Blue was so focused upon the raptor in front of her, she did not notice the raptor coming from the side.

Blue would have rasped in start had the breath not been knocked out of her, the female roughly falling to the ground, scales bruising as they brushed against harsh gravel and sharp rock. A weight was upon her, and the sharp pain of a taloned foot was upon her scaled neck, pinning her down.

Blue's eyes opened wide, pupils dilating in sudden terror and flicking, attempting to see the second raptor that was upon her. The female attempted to twist and turn her body, muscles straining. She attempted to fight. She attempted to rise. Her fear carried her forward, ever onward, governed by the beating of her panicked heart.

Another male raptor was upon Blue, scales a rustic hue, a mix of earth and sanguine. His golden eyes met her own, his circular pupils shrinking and collapsing into small pin pricks. Blue could see her own reflection in his eyes. She could see her own fear.

And she could see the sadistic malice that gleamed within his own, reflecting her fear.

Bravo rose to his feet, breath hitching slightly from the pain within his leg. He now sported an injured limp. Shaking himself, Bravo then turned his gaze towards the strange female, and Rust-the pack alpha. The green male's attention was refocused to two other raptors approaching, chittering among themselves, wary and alert.

One was white.

The other was grey.

Winter and Storm.

Brother and sister, always together and never apart.

Winter warbled her head, a quiet chitter escaping her in confusion. Her brother cocked his head, curious about the new comer, yet dared not approach.

After all, the new female harmed one of their own, and Rust was currently dealing with her.

No one challenged Rust.

No one.

Bravo looked upon Blue, nares flaring and clawed fingers clenching and unclenching. He was curious of this female, but like the others, did not bother to approach.

Did not bother to challenge their alpha.

Because no one wanted to be the next target.

No one wanted to be the next E.

The play thing to the alpha.

Blue was terrified.

She was so used to being alone, she almost forgot what it meant to be with others of her kind.

She missed her sisters.

She was never scared with her sisters.

But being with a bunch of strangers?

That was scary.

And being the outsider of a pack?

Blue was not used to that.

She was not used to any of this.

Blue's golden eyes briefly flicked to the others-the others of her kind. A rasp escaped her. A desperate call, a pleading call.

Because she forgot how to call for help.

She was too scared to remember.

All three of the pack members looked upon her.

All three moved not.

Blue then felt male's weight shift upon her, and hold her down.

He began to mount her.

The grey and blue striped female's heart pounded frantically within her chest, chest heaving and breath quivering.

She then remembered through the fear.

She remembered how to call-plead-for help.

In a desperate, shrill, hoarse call, Blue cried out.

Cried out for help.

Cried out for aid.

Cried out for her sisters.

Help never came.

Aid never arrived.

Her sisters did not come, as much as she envisioned they would.

The three just turned away, and carried out their business.

* * *

Everything was a blur to Blue afterwards. The chittering and social calls of the pack blurred and merged into inaudible noises within her ears. Her mind was in a haze, and everything just didn't feel real.

As if she was not here, in this situation.

Surrounded by a pack of strangers that had no qualms with harming her.

The grey and blue striped female did not bother to rise from her position upon the ground, fearing it would draw attention from Rust.

The earthen red hued male was brutal in their forced copulation. Blue sported wounds from his teeth biting into her neck and clamping her jaws shut, attempting to make the female cease her pleas. She had scratches upon her shoulders and flanks. But the pain felt worse between her legs. As hard as Blue attempted to shift, and rise when she was sure the alpha male was not looking, she struggled. It felt like something was broken inside.

Blue was hurt, and she was scared.

And despite her terror, Blue decided to do nothing.

As much as she wanted to call for her sisters, they were not going to come.

She could call them as much as she wanted.

They would never come.

And the others would not help.

They would just turn away again.

For now, the pack seemed to accept the newcomer's presence, or at least tolerate her. Blue was quite lucky she was not killed.

All things considered, it could have been much worse.

There was then movement from the pack, a new surge of energy, beckoned by the call of Rust. The pack was leaving to hunt.

Storm and Winter answered their alpha's call, and began to follow the larger male, scampering off into the woods. Bravo did not leave. He could not-not with the injuries Blue gave him.

He would only be a hindrance.

Blue would not be the only one that would go without a meal for the time being.

* * *

The time the pack was gone seemed to drag on longer and longer. Blue did not bother to rise. She did not bother to look upon the green male whose forest scales were accented with gold. She did nothing, except tend to her wounds.

Bravo chose not to look upon the blue striped female, a clawed hand pawing at his snout, as if attempting to wipe the pain away. Droplets of blood lay upon the ground where he spit up the liquid, which ran from his nose and down his throat. At least for now the bleeding seemed to stop.

The green male's curiosity, however, got the better of him, his scaled neck craning and head swiveling towards the strange female. Bravo's head warbled, a quiet chitter of thought escaped the male. Though the female may have attacked and injured him so, he was still interested in Blue.

Where did she come from?

Where was her pack?

Why did she attack him?

The female that was so ruthless from before-now seemed broken. Fearful. Hopeless.

Like prey trapped in a predator's nest.

Bravo assumed that was how the new female felt. Alone, surrounded by strangers. Alone, not knowing who to trust.

Perhaps she was Rust's mate now? Or perhaps the alpha was just using the female? Breaking her spirit? Letting her know who was truly in charge? Bravo did not know. He just knew to never challenge Rust.

After all, it was not his place to go against the alpha. Not when other members of the pack could turn upon him as well.

Things could have gotten a lot uglier than they did with the blue striped female.

Very. Ugly.

Despite the wounds she gave him, Bravo did not hold any grudges towards the newcomer.

He was far too curious, after all, and the female was far too interesting.

Thus, the silence between the pair was broken by Bravo, the green male accented with golden scales producing a rasp to get Blue's attention-however nasally. The male's call was distorted due to his crushed nares, but even so, he decided it best to attempt to form a rapport with this new female.

Because a raptor couldn't have too many friends, right?

Bravo waited for a response, a quiet chitter escaping him from his position upon the ground.

Blue did not answer him.

She did not even look upon him.

Her golden eyes were adverted, posture wooden, as if she were fearful of the strange noise that was coming out of the green male, or fearing of an attack.

Bravo's killing claws twitched, and his head cocked to the right in thought. A second call in greeting escaped him, just as nasally and hoarse as before.

This time, Blue craned her neck, uninjured eye facing towards the forest hued male. Her pupils were dilated, her injured eye red and swollen from Bravo's claws. The bite marks upon her snout and jaw were vibrant against her dull scales. Her amber hued eyes flicked, looking upon Bravo, studying his posture for any sign of ill intent. Rather than looking tense and ready to fight, Bravo appeared lax and calm, chest heaving with even breath.

The green raptor's eyes lit up upon having Blue look in his direction. A glimmer of hope, perhaps? Upon getting the blue striped sister's attention, Bravo released a series of friendly clicks, tail swaying ever so gently against the ground.

Blue cocked her head, a confused, quiet chitter escaping her. A noise she had not made in quite a long time. She did not understand. Why was this male not attempting to harm her, after what she did to him? If he sought a new companion, why did he stand idol whilst she was forced to mate with the larger male?

Anger flared at the recollection, and Blue peeled her scaled lips back into a snarl, teeth bared in threat. But as soon as the anger appeared, it fled, and gave way to fear. Fear of what happened before would happen again. Blue then ceased the baring of her teeth, scaled lips pressing shut, a concerned rumble riveting from her throat. Her body began to shrink, limbs folding under her body.

She was not looking for a fight.

She did not want to be hurt again.

Bravo cocked his head to the left, a series of confused clicks trickling from his scaled maw. A clawed hand idly pawed at his injured snout once more, pupils briefly dilating. A rasp escaped Bravo, and a chortle of questioning chitters escaped him. A noise of confusion. A noise of interest. A noise of concern.

Blue's golden eyes remained locked upon the green male's form, grey scaled head warbling in thought. Debating, questioning his intentions. Then, for the first time in a long time, Blue produced a noise that was not made in threat, or anger, or fear in the presence of a threat.

She answered Bravo's questioning chitter with a soft trill of her own, which ended with a pattern of clicks of the tongue.

For the first time in a long time, Blue produced a noise that was made for a companion, and a potential friend.

She forgot how good it felt to be able to communicate with another.

* * *

When the siblings and alpha finally returned, no food was brought to the injured pair.

There would be no mercy for those who could not provide for themselves.

Not with Rust around.

This was made evident by Bravo having caught a slow moving lizard as a meal, impaled upon his killing claw.

Rust stole the kill right off his pack member's claw, and devoured the small morsel for himself.

The health of the pack did not matter so long as Rust was fed.

They were all just his play things.

He just needed an excuse.

* * *

The next day the pack went out to hunt, Bravo left as well. Despite his injury, the male needed to ensure he ate, lest he became weaker.

The green male produced a trill for Blue to come, to follow, to join in the hunt.

She did not move.

Bravo waited as the pack moved on beyond the nesting site, and produced another call to beckon the female to join.

Once more, Blue did not get up. The blue striped sister did not feel as if she were a part of the pack.

She did not feel comfortable, nor safe. Not with the alpha nearby.

Bravo waited, until he decided he could not wait no more. The green raptor with golden accents left to join the hunt, leaving Blue alone once more.

Blue found that as much as she missed being apart of the pack, she missed being alone.

At least in being alone, it meant she was safe from being hurt.

Being in a pack so different made Blue miss her sisters.

* * *

The pack returned later in the day, returning with the spoils of raiding the nest of prey. The eggs were large, and were sure to be a hearty meal. If Blue had to guess, they were from one of the larger prey beasts with frills and horns.

Each raptor came with two eggs-one held within the jaws, the other held within the claws. And each guarded their prizes with greed.

Winter and Storm trotted off, and settled down near the base of a tree with soft bedding to feed. The brother and sister began to crack open an egg each, and began to feed, egg yolk and fluid coating their maws.

Bravo pattered off, and settled down closest to Blue, briefly looking upon the last surviving sister, before beginning to crack open his meal.

All of the pack members made a conscious effort to avoid a gorging Rust, who was feasting upon the eggs with the ferocity of a starving animal. The pack ate swiftly-trying to devour faster than their alpha.

They were not fast enough.

Rust was upon Winter faster than the female could react, the white raptor shrieking in panic and being thrown to the ground. Storm released an enraged scream at his sister being attacked, though dared not move to avenge this assault.

After all, Rust was not interested in his sister. He was interested in stealing Winter's uneaten egg-which the alpha was swift to scoop up in his jaws, and crack.

Winter shook herself as she recovered, and spat with an angry hiss, though did not try to take back her food.

The risk was not worth it.

Bravo watched the display, a noise of concern escaping him. But it did not stop the forest hued raptor from rolling his second egg towards Blue with his snout.

It was an opportunity that could not be wasted.

Not while Rust's attention was focused elsewhere.

Blue looked upon the large egg that rolled up against her arm, golden eyes flicking to Bravo, then to the alpha and the unhappy siblings, then to Bravo again.

Blue produced a noise of appreciation, before giving into her hunger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupidity Warning: Drunk raptors.

Hunger was a primal thing.

A primal need to survive.

And like always, E was driven apart from her armored packmate to hunt once more.

E was more wary now, for she knew the larger raptor creature was nearby, hunting, stalking. Though he did not harm her before, she was rather cautious as to what a second encounter would bring. But, at the same time, E felt as if she desired another encounter. Another encounter with one of her kind, but not.

It was a bit like Ank.

E liked Ank.

Ank tolerated her, and they tried to communicate.

Tried, being the keyword.

Still, it was something, and E was quite grateful for that something.

Unlike other times when E would go out and wander, and try to hunt-things were different.

Ank was waddling behind, not too far, but not too close.

Either her armored friend grew to like her company, or both were simply drawn in by the same curiosity that their senses led them to-a most tantalizing, yet strange scent. E was unsure what it was, but she hoped it was food.

E found what was the source of the strange scent, but it was something she never saw before.

It was a campsite.

E's scaled nares flared, a surge of excess causing a fine spray of mucus to escape her nostrils as she breathed deep. The red raptor with cream white markings cocked her head to the right, a quiet squeak of confusion escaping her. She was unsure what she was looking at. Three tents were pitches erect, the zippers closed. Further into the camp site were chairs that surrounded a burning fire, a metal pot cooking and boiling water within. Coolers were strung around the campsite-generally positioned near the tents themselves. Smoke fluttered in small plumes from the fire, the wood cracking and popping, embers being flown askew into the winds.

The red raptor's blue eyes observed the area, and upon nearing the clearing, craned her neck downward and lowered her head to inspect the strange tracks within the dirt. There were footprints embedded within the earth. E cocked her head, attempting to better decode these strange patterns of footprints. It was odd. E could not see any toe or claw prints. It looked as if it was a singular foot with markings and grooves-as if it were the prints of the large, armored preys. But it was not. The strange imprints in the earth were not like a typical foot like Ank's, and they were small.

E decided she spent enough time studying the odd tracks, and pattered off to further investigate, curious, yet wary. The little predator certainly would not be this bold if Ank the Tank was not nearby. Her armored packmate was currently sniffing a small metal can that was thrown upon the ground, nudging it curiously with his snout. The beer can rolled away, and Ank trudged after it, confused yet curious of the odd smell that came from the little metal thing. Perhaps it was food?

Thus, Ank attempted to put that thought to the test. He crushed the can in his jaws with a loud crunch, and instantly spit the little metal thing back out, a noise escaping him, and head shaking. Ank learned his lessen. The little crunchy things that smelled odd were not food.

E's head snapped towards the noise of the crunch, head warbling and a rasp escaping her in curiosity. Her clawed fingers clenched and unclenched in thought, killing claws twitching. There was so many new things here! She wasn't sure what to investigate next!

But, like always, hunger won over, and it was that need to feed that drew E's attention to the cooking pot over the fire. The raptor neared, blue eyes flicking and narrowing upon the fire, the heat growing as she approached. E's head cocked to the right, then to the left. The metal pot fluttered with cooking food, and the sound of something boiling could be heard within. E wanted the food, but she was unsure as to how to get it.

She never saw what this thing was before.

All she knew, was that it had something that smelled like food.

A high pitched rumble escaped her throat, and E craned her neck forward, nares flaring. The scent was making her jaws salivate, and her belly rumbled in want to be filled. The smoke was a danger, she knew that, but the prize of a full belly would be worth the risk, she supposed.

E's killing claws flicked, and circled, and turned, walking around the cooking fire, thinking and observing. Her snout then moved forward in a forceful nudge, ignoring the heat of the flames and plumes of smoke. While the pot clanged, and was knocked off the pit, E was not expecting the metal to be so hot, and seer her sensitive scales. The pain paused E to squeak in start, a clawed hand moving to cover her pained snout, fingers raking, as if to rub and scrape the pain away.

The pot spilled, boiling water flooding the ground and steam rising. Cooked venison spilled out, seasoned and ready.

And now dirty.

A shame for the campers-perhaps out on a hike whilst their dinner was cooking.

A win for E-for the risk was surely worth it.

The red raptor shook her head, clawed hand lowering and eyes refocusing.

She would have moved to eat the cooked meat had she not seen another of her kind.

A red raptor with cream white and blue eyes, scabs and scares upon her.

A reflection of herself within the reflective metal of the heated pot.

A reflection that E thought was another of her kind.

E gave a rasping squeak in start, and on instinct, made herself small, and submissive. The new raptor was so close! She wouldn't be able to scamper off to her armored packmate in time.

However, the red raptor seemed to copy her submissive stance, and it made E release a noise in confusion.

This new raptor was acting just like her? Perhaps she was hurt before, too? She saw the scabs and scars...Perhaps this raptor was just as an outsider as E was, herself?

Maybe this raptor would be a new friend?

E produced a rasp-an attempt at a greeting. She saw the raptor produce the same noise she did, and her head cocked in confusion. The raptor mimicked her.

E was confused, but waited for a response.

Nothing.

Maybe the other raptor did not hear her?

E tried again-a rasp of a greeting.

Whatever E did, the red raptor did at exactly the same time.

E was beyond confused.

Why was this raptor not communicating with her?

Did she not want to?

Perhaps she was too scared?

A sudden chortled snort came from behind her, followed by the heavy pounding of feet upon the earth, and the breaking and cracking of a tent. E whirled her head around to see Ank fleeing in panic, trampling anything in his path. A trampled tent and a second cracked and ruined by the swipe of a frantic tail in his wake, a plastic cooler splintered and empty beer cans crushed and scattered.

As fast as E whirled her head to look in the direction of her fleeing packmate, did her head snap in the direction Ank fled from. In the direction the other red raptor was. But beyond that-near the edge of the wood and foliage-was the same onyx and gold raptor from before.

Skulking upon all fours, golden eyes piercing and sharp, jagged teeth agape, quills sharp and erect.

E was so focused upon the Indoraptor approaching, that she forgot she was still low slung to the ground, out in the open and vulnerable. Her packmate fled, and she was now alone.

The Indoraptor's golden eyes flicked in observation. To the ruined tents, to the spilled meat and reflective pot, to the coolers and beer cans. Then his sharp eyes flicked to the smaller raptor, pupils narrowing into thin knifes. His tail flicked, and his killing claws clicked and clacked upon the stones embedded within the ground.

It would be a lie to say that the Indoraptor was drawn to the campsite for food alone.

E drew attention to herself by attempting to call to the other raptor.

The Indoraptor answered.

He arrived to answer her call, but he was also here to hunt.

Hunting the two legged creatures that made this place their nest.

E's breath increased, causing her throat to tighten and produce small squeaks and trills.

She was alone.

She was vulnerable.

She was out in the open.

She was scared.

And her eyes showed that fear.

It would be a lie to say that E scampered off in just search of prey.

While she was mainly searching for prey, she was also searching for a companion.

Another companion.

Another creature that could accept her.

She was searching for this male, in desperation, loneliness, and hope.

After all, he could have killed her.

He could have, when she was hiding and vulnerable.

But he didn't.

Why?

That had to mean something?

That he accepted her?

Or was it tolerance, twisted into the perception of acceptance?

E was unsure.

All she knew was that their first encounter could have gone much worse.

Much. Worse.

He could have killed her.

He didn't.

And that positive encounter was the only thing that wasn't sending E into an overdrive of terror.

It was the only thing that made E rise from her submissive position, belly rising from the ground as her legs allowed her to rise. Though she did not rise to her full height.

She did not want to be seen as a challenger.

As a threat.

E crouched, a posture that displayed stronger self confidence than she previously had. The female's tail flicked, neck craning upward to look upon the larger raptor. A croaked rasp in greeting escaped her.

It was a noise that made the Indoraptor twist his head to the side in confusion, and curiosity. His taloned hands resumed to skulk and crawl himself forward a few more strides until they ceased, and stilled. A guttural rumble escaped the male, before a low call escaped his throat.

It was a call that made E cock her head to the left, a series of confused squeaks escaping her in confusion.

She didn't recognize the odd call?

What was it?

The Indoraptor's nares flared, his eyes refocusing to observe the smaller raptor. The male was perplexed at her silence, a clawed hand curling and grasping at the air, before settling his hand back down upon the ground.

A second, repeating call from the black raptor bellowed forth from his throat.

An attempt to communicate.

An attempt to socialize with another so like him, yet so different.

An attempt to connect with the only other that didn't display aggression towards him.

E did not understand the male's call. But it did not sound aggressive, nor hostile. E's killing claws tapped at the trodden ground in thought, and a series of clicking squeaks escaped her.

The noise only made the Indoraptor cock his head hard to the left in response, a noise of perplex slipping passed his jagged teeth.

He did not understand this female.

She made such strange noises-so unlike the blue one.

The Indoraptor appeared to give up any attempts of communication, and instead turned his attention towards an untouched tent. His neck craned forward, and his chest expanded as he inhaled deep.

The prey was here recently.

That meant they would not be far.

E seemed to calm, and while she didn't rise to her full height, she did skulk forward to snatch up a discarded sausage link in her jaws-which she devoured whole. Her greedy clawed fingers grasped a second link, and her neck craned downward. Her jaws clamped upon the sausage, and it was cut clean. Almost like that of a squirrel, she stuffed her scaled maw, and ate with greed.

This meat was different than what she normally ate from her prey.

Where was more?!

E's blue eyes, however, fell upon the skulking male. While he was ignoring her, she at least wanted to keep an eye upon him.

The Indoraptor was currently sniffing the unruined tent, golden eyes focusing upon the zipper. His jaws carefully clamped upon the little metal tag, and pulled. He pulled the wrong way, the fabric of the tent stretching towards him. The black male twisted his powerful neck, and the zipper began to split and unfurl the opening, exposing the inside of the tent.

Releasing the little metal tag, the Indoraptor then craned his neck, and pushed his head forwards to explore and investigate the inner sanctum of the tent.

E cocked her head, confused as to what the male was doing.

The thought then occurred to the red hued female. Her blue eyes flicked to the cooked meat upon the ground, circular pupils narrowing. Bending down, her jaws clamped up one of the few remaining morsels of food.

Breath squeaking slightly, E then pivoted herself to face the black and gold beast. Tentatively, the female raptor approached, serrated teeth gently piercing the skin of the sausage within her maw. The red and cream white raptor pattered towards the Indoraptor, ceasing her approach a safe distance away.

Her blue eyes blinked, briefly covered by scaled lids. E produced a huff of breath in exhale, husky and throated.

It was a noise that attracted the Indoraptor's attention, for the male withdrew his quilled head from the small confines of the tent and craned his neck to turn towards E. His golden eyes focused upon the small female, pupils narrowing. Briefly did his eyes flick to the meal held within her maw, his nares flaring.

A low, confused noise came from the larger predator, and his head cocked to the side, curious as to what E was doing.

The little red raptor produced a chuff as a second huff of breath rushed passed her scaled lips, neck bobbing upward and head tilting on an incline to try and bring attention the piece of meat within her maw. Her ankles extended and stretched, and she tried to make herself taller in order to try and better deliver her gift.

After all, what better gift and peace offering was there than food?

The Indoraptor looked upon the smaller raptor, before craning his neck downward, slowly, cautiously. A serpentine hiss escaped his throat, and his jaws opened agape ever so slightly. The Indoraptor's amber eyes briefly flicked to E's sapphire ones, seeking to find any trick within her quivering blue orbs. He found nothing other than hope, fear...flickering of light like the stars in the night sky.

As soon as his eyes left E's own, his gaze refocused upon the offered food.

He could feel her breath intermingle with his own, her breath once more escaping her throat in nervous squeaks.

The Indoraptor was unsure that another's breath upon his scales could feel so comforting, yet so foreign.

Pleasure, and comfort, after all, were not things the Indoraptor was used to, however so small.

Pleasure in feeding.

Pleasure in drinking.

Pleasure in sleeping.

But pleasure in another?

Unless it came with the sadistic pleasure of causing pain and killing, the male hybrid was not accustomed to such.

After all, nothing was better than something.

Still, the Indoraptor decided to focus upon the task at hand.

His jaws clamped upon the peace offering, E's own releasing and retracting, her saliva and tongue gliding off of the flesh.

The Indoraptor then craned his neck upwards, tilted his head skyward, and swallowed the morsel whole. His throat muscles bobbed whilst he swallowed, and after, his nigh serpentine neck lowered to refocus his gaze upon E.

E looked upon the taller raptor, blinking. A small, yet high pitched whistle of breath escaped her, which was followed by a short, hoarse bark.

The gold and onyx beast tilted his head, though produced a low rumble of acceptance.

E looked upon the larger male, her nares flaring, inhaling his scent.

Remembering his scent.

Slowly becoming intoxicated by his musk.

A brief thought then occurred within E.

A brief thought that the different male would be interested in breeding her.

It was a thought that was swiftly pushed out of her mind.

It was just a hopeful thought, of making her own pack that would accept her.

After all, while E did have sexual urges-they were generally not on her top priorities. She could do little to sate herself when she came into season, after all.

The urges were more or less an annoyance.

E decided to end these sudden surge of thoughts by pivoting upon her feet, and pattering off.

At least she felt confident enough around this new male to not cower. After all, having two pack mates were better than having none.

Perhaps he would stay with her, this time? Not leave? That would be comforting. To be in the presence of another like her, yet so different.

E trotted off, and decided to leave the few remaining sausages alone. After all, she did not want to make the larger male angry by eating what little food was left-as famished as she was.

Curiosity got to the female, however, as she noticed a beer can laying upon the ground. It was from the broken cooler Ank destroyed in his panic. E looked at the little shiny can, then to the Indoraptor-who returned to searching the innards of a tent.

E craned her neck, and lowered her scaled head to investigate the can, hips raised and tail flicking. Her head cocked to the right. Then to the left. She nudged the little object with her snout, causing it to roll.

A whistling chitter in confusion escaped her, clawed fingers curling and grasping at the air in thought. E then nudged the beer can harder, which caused it to roll farther, faster-and only gain momentum as it began to roll on a gentle downward slope.

E produced a squeak of excitement, predatory instinct triggered. In her eyes, the beer can may as well have been prey.

The raptor then trotted after the toy, eager in her fleet of foot movement. She then pounced, and clasped her clawed fingers around the can, trapping it within her scaled fingers. Akin to a feline, E began to bat at the can, manipulating the aluminum object as it rolled to and fro, at the mercy of her pawing hands. E couldn't help but produce a series of squeaks in her excitement, tail swaying and killing claws clacking into the earth.

The extent of noise being made attracted the Indoraptor's attention, who cocked his head in confusion at the female's antics.

What was she doing?

What did she have?

The hybrid approached slowly, cautiously in his skulking, golden eyes narrowing upon E.

E's head swiveled, and her blue eyes flicked towards the approaching male.

The female produced a hoarse noise, and she rose to her feet. She then nudged the can with her snout, letting it roll towards the larger raptor kin.

The Indoraptor watched as the rolly thing rolled, and bumped into his clawed hand. His hand rose off the ground, and his head lowered to inspect the foreign object, his nares flaring.

E produced another hoarse rasp, which caused the Indoraptor to turn his head towards her. E appeared to be expecting something, but what, he didn't know.

It was then that E neared once more, and nudged the can with her snout, causing the little object to roll and bounce into the hybrid's once again lowered hand.

The hybrid looked towards E, then to the beer can.

With a flick of his wrist, the Indoraptor back handed the toy, telling it roll towards the red and white female.

E produced a squeak of a chirp in excitement, and like before, nudged the can back.

The Indoraptor produced a trill in chortle, and pawed the can away in return.

For the first time, the Indoraptor was having fun.

Fun that didn't involve killing or hunting or harming, anyway.

E then decided to up the the game, by grasping the can within her jaws, shaking it as if it were prey.

The only problem was, her teeth pierced the can, and caused alcohol to pour out. The surge of the foul liquid caused E to drop the can, the female heaving and shaking her head as the alcohol burned her throat.

The can rolled away, and it was enough to trigger her companion's own instincts as well.

The Indoraptor rushed forth, and clamped the beer within his jaws, crushing it.

He instantly regretted it.

The aluminum sliced his mouth, and the alcohol poured into his maw and rushed down his gullet. The Indoraptor heaved and instantly spat out the beer can, throat burning and spasming, saliva welling and snot running out of his nares.

Things were not okay!

Things were not okay!

Things were not okay!

* * *

Things were okay!

Things were very okay!

E wasn't sure why, but she felt funny!

Everything felt fuzzy, like the fur from the small mammals she would hunt.

Everything felt fuzzy and warm!

The only thing that made the fuzziness and warmness bad, was that the world wouldn't stop spinning.

Why were the trees spinning?

Why were there two of everything?

E wasn't sure what was going on.

When E tried to rise, she stumbled right back down, as if she had no strength in her legs and had no balance.

Everything was fine when she left the strange nest site. But then afterwards, she began to feel funny.

And now E didn't know what was up, down, left, or right.

Thus, the female raptor was currently sprawled out upon a bed of dead leaves from the redwoods, pupils dilated and shaking.

Drunk.

She lost her balance how long ago, and wasn't able to get up ever since.

Not that she minded.

She felt quite good!

And it wasn't like she was alone!

The Indoraptor was with her, having chosen to follow the red female, stumbling along all the while.

Perhaps the reason E felt warm was because she was pressed flush against the gold and onyx hued hybrid?

Her smaller form was pressed against his larger, more muscular form, nuzzling affectionately, lovingly, tenderly, drunkenly into the Indoraptor's shoulder.

Into his chest.

Into his neck.

Showing her affection whilst she was most bold, for she would never be this bold otherwise.

Desperate for affection she longed to have, and give.

E closed her eyes as she nuzzled her scaled head against the larger raptor, her nostrils flaring and deeply inhaling his masculine musk.

The Indoraptor lay upon the ground, his length easily circling around E's body, his pupils dilated and unfocused, black scaled eyelids half closed. His jaw was half slacked, saliva welling within his jaws and drooling out one side. A constant, low purr escaped his throat upon feeling the female's affections, his tail sluggishly thumping upon the ground.

An arm then rose, and wrapped around E's smaller form to further smoosh her against him, and to get the female underneath him-if ever so slightly. E was akin to a rag doll, her body half twisting in a lax fashion. It was an opportunity she used to snuggle further-deeper against the Indoraptor's broad chest.

It was then the male twisted them further, and E found herself sprawled out on top of the male, his larger snout pressed against hers, breaths intermingling.

E produced a confused noise, wondering who was moving-the earth, or her. But her confusion didn't stop her from rubbing her own snout against the hybrid's own.

His eyes met hers.

Her eyes met his.

For once, E felt no fear from this new male.

For once, the Indoraptor felt calm and lax in the presence of another.

Perhaps he was wrong?

Perhaps something was better than nothing?

Or, perhaps his mind would change when he was less drunk?

But for now, everything was okay.

Everything was very okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Possibly graphic/disturbing scenes of violence.

Blue's time within the pack was so different from what she remembered pack life with her sisters.

This pack was so much different.

It made her miss her sisters.

And Rust's hierarchy as alpha made her miss her human alpha.

Blue wondered if things would have been different if she chose to stay with Owen?

Would things be better, stuck in a cage that was so tiny and confining?

She would be safe in a cage.

Safe with her alpha.

At least, she would be safe from harm under her old alpha.

Her new alpha?

Not so much.

The whole pack changed whenever Rust was around.

Everything was tense.

Everyone was on edge.

Because no one knew when they could be the rustic male's next target.

Blue learned swiftly to be small, and quiet.

To avoid detection.

To slip under the large male's gaze, and let his piercing eyes fall to another victim.

Thus, the pack was quiet.

But only when they needed to be.

The quietness of the pack was broken as Bravo rose from his position from the ground. While his leg largely healed from Blue's claws, his snout was not. His sinuses were permanently crushed on one side, giving him a deformed, broken snout.

The green scaled male with golden accents craned his neck to look at Rust. The male was busy sleeping, scaled lips peeled back in a snarl.

Even whilst sleeping, he appeared to be nasty.

At least he was distracted for the time being.

Good.

Bravo's gaze fell from Rust, to Blue.

The male then released a quiet, yet nasally trill.

A beckon for her to come.

To follow.

To join.

Blue's head rose from being flush to the cold earth, neck craning to look upon the other male, golden eyes narrowing and focusing upon Bravo. Her neck twisted to face her head away from Bravo, to the other pack members.

Rust was in a torpor.

Winter and Storm were asleep as well, brother and sister curled up in a small ball upon each other.

Blue then refocused her attention to Bravo, the male standing, awaiting an answer to his beckon.

A series of soft clicks in curiosity escaped Blue, her head warbling in thought, tail flicking and toes flowering, scraping into the dirt.

The blue striped sister then decided being away from Rust was better than simply being near him, even whilst he was sleeping.

Thus, Blue rose from her laying position, and pattered off to join Bravo.

She was curious as to where they were going.

Were they going to hunt?

Bravo produced a series of clicks in please at the female joining him. Satisfied, the male then twisted opposite of Blue, and moved off away from the pack's nesting site.

Blue chittered, and followed the male, pattering up beside him.

Blue expected them to hunt under the light of the moon and stars.

She didn't expect them to enter a field that was flickering with gentle yellow lights of dancing fireflies within the tall grasses.

Blue's eyes widened, the golden coloration of her irises only seeming to sparkle and fleck, reflecting the soft glow of the firelights. The grey sister turned her head towards the green male beside her, head warbling ever so slightly. A quiet chitter escaped her, which was followed by the soft clicks of her tongue.

Bravo turned his head from the dazzling sight, to the blue striped female, a nasally bark escaping him. His head suddenly craned forward, and gave a playful boop of the snout in response, the male swiftly retracting.

Blue blinked, and flinched, a squawk of surprise escaping her. She expected to feel some sort of pain from the ambush. But found that the action was more friendly and playful that her paranoia anticipated.

It was a simple poke-but also an invitation to play.

Blue decided, for once, for perhaps the first time since her sisters were gone, to indulge herself.

The blue striped sister twisted her neck, and unleashed a swift poke with the brunt of her snout in retaliation. Bravo craned his neck downward to avoid the boop, a trill in chortle escaping him. His head tilted on an incline, and he rose to poke the new female in her jaw.

Blue released a hooting noise in play, scaled head shaking slightly and jaws snapping in mock combat. A clawed hand rose, and pawed the green male's snout away.

It was then Blue did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She ran.

But she didn't run in chase of prey.

Nor to escape a larger predator.

She ran because she could.

She ran because she wanted to play.

Bravo produced a surprised squawk as Blue suddenly bolted off into the tall grasses, her footfalls heavy against the ground, grasses bending to her charge. Wherever Blue went in her running, a wave of flickering, softly glowing lights fluttered into the night sky. Bravo looked upon the sight, scales and eyes reflecting the illumination of firelight.

The green male accented with golden scales then shook his head, and refocused. Bravo then gave chase with an excited bark, and was lost within the tall fields in only three strides.

He may not have known where Blue went, lost within the grasses, but he could follow the slowly fluttering path of fleeing insects in her wake, illuminating the night sky.

The field became a swirl of two entities of gently flowing lantern lights, flickering and dotting a dull glow against the blackness of the night.

For the first time, in a long time, Blue remembered what it felt like to run and play just for the sake of it.

* * *

Blue ran until she could no longer, her chest heaving as she breathed in strained, ragged breathes. Her heart fluttered away, and she could feel her blood course through her body.

Bravo was opposite to her, panting and tongue lulling from his gaping maw, heated breath fluttering in wisps against the night.

The lazy trickling of a creek could be heard, the water rolling between them.

Blue was swift to quench her thirst, head lowering and hips raised, tail flicking. The flow of the cold crick felt so refreshing against her parched mouth.

Bravo lowered his scaled lips beneath the water's surface, serrated teeth jutting out of the flow. The green male cocked his head to the side, eyes flicking and pupils narrowing to better look upon Blue.

The female resumed to drink, briefly raising her head and giving a single shake, flicking the trickling water from her scaled maw. A quiet chitter escaped her before she lowered herself to lap at the water once more.

Bravo then took advantage of the female's vulnerable position. The male sunk his snout deep into the water, and exhaled harshly from his nares.

The angry flaring of bubbling water startled Blue, and the female craned her neck backwards in haste, a squawk escaping her in start. The bubbling ceased as Bravo raised his head to look at Blue, a series of playful, almost chortling clicks and chitters escaping him.

It was as if he was laughing at her.

Blue released a confused chirp, and cocked her head to the side. She watched as Bravo lowered his snout below the lazily flowing stream, and blew from his nares. The water danced and bubbled around him, and Blue released another squawk in surprise and awe.

How did he do that?

She wanted to try!

The grey scaled female then lowered her snout below the water, and blew forcefully from her nostrils. The water bubbled and swelled around her snout-and the feeling tickled!

Blue released a trill in chortle and excitement.

She was doing it!

She was making water dance!

Bravo released a nasally bark, tail swaying slightly before he, too, lowered his head, and blew into the water.

For the third time, he made the water dance and bubble.

For the second time, she made the water dance and bubble.

Once more, Bravo cocked his head to the side, eyes flicking upward and pupils focusing upon Blue.

In a sudden movement of his head, water spritzed and splattered upon Blue, causing the female to pull back and rasp.

The grey female moved back slightly, and attempted to shake herself free of the wet cold.

The green male released another nasally chortle.

Bravo flinched when Blue slashed her clawed foot into the stream, and splashed him.

It was her turn to chortle.

* * *

The tension within the pack was so thick, it could almost be cut with a knife.

The cause of this tension was a simple, primal one.

Winter was in season.

And the white female was showing it.

Blue watched from her small bedding of dead leaves as the other female rose from her normal resting place, and cantered slowly towards Bravo.

Winter neared the green scaled male, the produced a low, husky croon as she rubbed the side of her head against the male's shoulder, then her whole body. Slowly, softly, tenderly brushing her warm and smooth scales against Bravo.

Hoping to entice him.

Hoping he could sate her aching core swiftly-desperately-urgently-before Rust got wind of her heat.

Bravo produced a quiet chitter of uncertainty, and once more the white female spun around, showcasing herself, before rubbing her body against his once more. Her scaled lips gently preened his scaled jaw, and a moist tongue slathered his throat in a single lick.

Bravo's breath hitched, and his nares flared.

Blue could see his breathing increase as his chest expanded with greater force, the male's muscular legs shifting uncomfortably in his lying position.

Blue's golden eyes were locked upon the pair, pupils dilating. Her clawed fingers began to rake at the ground, and disturb her bedding. Her breath became deeper, hotter.

She was jealous.

Winter shouldn't be going after her closest companion!

It wasn't fair!

Bravo was the only pack member thus far to bother to bond with her. To care for her. To spend time with her.

He was her closest companion!

Ever since her sisters!

And now Winter was trying to mate him!?

That wasn't fair!

He was Blue's closest friend!

Blue couldn't be his closest friend if he mated!

Then their bond wouldn't be special!

Blue couldn't be his special closest friend!

Winter would be his special closest friend ever!

And also his mate.

And Winter would be special to Bravo, and Blue wouldn't!

Envy, and jealousy was heavy within Blue's chest. So much so that her grey scaled lips peeled back, and her teeth were exposed in a jaded snarl.

Blue wasn't used to this kind of feeling. These kinds of feelings. She never had any males in her previous pack. Only her sisters.

And her Alpha...

Blue wondered once again if things would have been different with Owen.

Different with-

A series of hisses from an angry Storm took Blue out of her ruminations.

The blue striped female wasn't the only one upset about Winter flaunting herself about. Storm was not happy Bravo was near his sister, and the grey male was showing his anger by harassing the pair-by attempting to get between them, and snapping at Bravo. Winter did not like that, and her throat puffed in irritation, a forceful hiss escaping her. She then exploded in rage, snapping and chasing her brother away-Storm fleeing and frightened by the raw surge in aggression and violence his sister was displaying towards him.

When Winter returned to Bravo, Storm did not bother to get between the pair again.

He just stared in a piercing glare, scaled lips peeled back in a pissy snarl.

Winter resumed her crooning and purring, nuzzling and rubbing against the green male.

Attempting to rouse him.

Attempting to entice him.

Blue couldn't help it.

The female produced a trill of a call-a call to bring attention. A desperate call, a pleading call to get Bravo's notice.

To make him think of her again.

Her, and not Winter.

The noise did garner Bravo's attention, the male craning his neck to look at Blue with a quiet chitter-though a hitch of breath escaped him, and he shuttered at Winter's nuzzling of his throat.

Winter's eyes briefly flicked to Blue.

A knowing look.

A challenging look.

A daring look.

A mocking look.

Her eyes said it all.

No new female was going to get between her and her rutting partners. Partner.

Bravo was the only decent male here.

If only because Storm was her brother, and Rust was a dick.

Blue's snarl only twisted and gnarled further, her nares flaring in heated rage, killing claws stabbing into the ground.

She cried out once more.

Bravo had to hear.

Surely he had to hear.

But he was too mesmerized-tantalized-by the intoxicating scent of the white raptor, her hips swaying as she showcased herself.

Attempting to urge the male to mount her.

To rut her.

To fill her womb with his seed.

To sate her primal desire, and give her pleasure.

Bravo stared, eyes glazed in a haze, pupils dilated and saliva welling within his maw, lazily dribbling down his scaled jaw. His clawed fingers trembled, and his muscled legs tensed, shifting in discomfort.

Winter looked towards Bravo, a low growl escaping her throat. The white raptor then turned, and pattered off towards more dense foliage. Towards shadows. Towards privacy. Towards shelter. Winter ceased in her trot to twist her neck, and flick her gaze upon Bravo through half lidded eyes. Through knowing eyes. Through jaded eyes. Through lustful eyes.

She did not call to him.

She just looked at him through milky, half lidded eyes.

And then she slipped between the shadows.

Bravo didn't move, not at first.

His body trembled, and his breath shook, uneven and unsteady.

Blue produced a chitter of worry, before calling to Bravo, hoping to get his attention.

To get him to remember her.

To pay attention to her.

Because Bravo was her special companion.

If he left, that meant Blue wasn't special to him.

Winter was. She would be his special companion, and his mate.

The green scaled male looked to Blue, if every briefly. A quiet noise escaped him, before his neck twisted and his head turned in the direction Winter scurried off to. Bravo then rose, and source of his discomfort was made known.

An erection hung between the male's legs, red and raging, pulsing with the anger of his pounding heart. Fluid lazily dribbled from the head, eager and angry.

Blue found that she couldn't breathe, cold terror creeping into her chest.

Cold dread, and jealously.

Her golden eyes became fixed upon the erection between Bravo's legs, her nares flaring, chest expanding as she inhaled his musk.

It was a foreign scent, but an attractive one.

Blue didn't entirely understand what was happening-she knew the point was to mate, but...Her only experience with mating wasn't necessarily a comfortable, or pleasurable one.

It hurt.

It hurt the whole time she was bred by Rust.

Even afterwards, it hurt.

And Blue didn't think about Bravo being a potential mate to her until now.

And her chance at having a mate-a potentially good mate-was slipping away.

Because Winter did something to Bravo that Blue couldn't do.

She enticed him, and made Bravo completely forget about Blue.

Gone was the male that went out of his way to share his food, play games and socialize with her.

To Blue, it felt like a betrayal.

Because she was terrified Bravo's behavior towards her would change afterwards.

He would no longer be her only companion that seemed to actually _care_.

Care about her like her sisters did.

Care about her like her human alpha did.

And her fears only seemed to be made manifest as Bravo walked in the direction Winter went, head swiveling and movements cautious. Skulking quietly, wary for when Rust would return.

Their tryst would need to be well protected, and swift.

Bravo did not look back.

He did not look at Blue as he slipped into the shadows.

* * *

It was odd to hear noises of pleasure-quiet barks and trills growing as the trysting raptors delved further within the pleasures of their arduous union.

Their calls and breaths and pants, however, soon changed.

Their cries of pleasure turned into cries of terror and panic that was overshadowed by a vengeful scream.

Rust found them.

Squeals akin to butchered pigs pierced through the air, and in an explosion of foliage, three scaled bodies tumbled forth in a hazardous pile, limbs flailing and spasming.

A horrendous, fearful squeal ripped from Winter's throat, crushed and twisted by the two males-which was only interrupted by feral snorts and rasps. She squirmed and panicked, struggling to escape from being harmed and crushed by the green and rustic hued males. Rust was upon both, biting and clawing upon Bravo-the green male desperately attempting to twist around and defend himself-to flee, to escape the alpha's wrath.

But he couldn't.

His and Winter's hips were still joined and interlocked, stuck together as both attempted to unlock and escape.

The explosive energy within the pack went off like bomb.

Storm then shot up, a hoarse scream of rage rupturing from his scaled throat, which swelled and puffed in heated wrath. The grey male approached, though did not have enough bravado to challenge his alpha, nor add to the further pile of scales. Thus Storm only hopped and skittered nervously, anxiously, fearfully, around the trio, barking and hissing and spitting, desperate to try and aid his screaming sibling.

Storm was little more than a hindrance, but his antics were enough to rouse the ire of his alpha.

The grey male shrieked in terror upon seeing Rust turn his gaze upon him, and spun around to flee.

The alpha was upon him faster than Storm could react, Rust fueled by raging adrenaline.

Storm was helpless against his alpha's explosive power, the larger male easily pinning his pack member. Storm didn't even try to fight back, to struggle. He was too terrified by the sight of the alpha's killing claw upon his head, threatening and menacing. Storm was so terrified, he forgot how to call for help.

With the large male distracted, Bravo and Winter redoubled their efforts to part. Upon being unlocked and free, Bravo was swift to skitter off and flee, shrieking in panic. It was a noise that drew Rust's attention, and like an enraged bull, the alpha charged towards his limping target.

Before Bravo knew it, the green male was toppled over, and a pair of iron jaws clamped upon his exposed pelvis.

A horrid scream of agony tore through Bravo's throat-which was only interjected by his own hitching breath, the downed male attempting to kick Rust off. But he was in the most vulnerable position possible. Upon his side, and his hips twisted upward and exposed. Bravo attempted to get his legs to work, but the pain was too much. His muscles twitched and spasmed haplessly.

The male attempted to call for help, to cry for help, but the only thing that could escape him were pathetic squeaks and high pitched chitters of agony.

Rust did not let go, and rather, claimed down upon the green male's groin with more force-then once more, then twice, then thrice.

It was with so much force, and so painful, Bravo was afraid his pelvis would snap, and his aching and swollen sex would be ripped out if his alpha dared to tug with just enough force.

Tears involuntarily welled within the green raptor's eyes, jaw agape in a silent scream as he weakly writhed and squirmed, ribcage expanding harshly in sharp intakes of jagged breath.

Blue started on at the horror before her.

Never had she seen such savagery from her own kind before.

Blue was too terrified to move.

Blue was too terrified she'd be the next target.

Rust refused to let go of Bravo, though eventually did with a rough shake, causing a breathless rasp of pain to escape the downed male.

Blood staining his serrated teeth and scaled lips, Rust turned away, and began to focus his attention back on Winter, approaching the white raptor.

Bravo did not move. He did not blink. He just stared, wide eyed and breathing harshly. The green raptor with gold accents may as well have been dead he was in such a catatonic state from the sheer agony and brutality of the attack.

The vulnerable scales of his pelvis were pierced and bleeding quite heavily, crimson smearing upon his scaled inner thighs and groin. Bravo was quite lucky Rust did not target his erection specifically. While Bravo's member was still swollen-it was not out of lust or desire. His erection was swollen due to damage, the length bruised as blood seeped from the tip.

Rust could have killed him.

But he didn't.

After all, the harm was meant to wound.

To maim.

To scare.

To keep alive.

To deliver a harsh reminder, and lesson.

That no one mated with any females except Rust himself.

That no one chuckolded the alpha.

Because the only one that was allowed to have chicks, was Rust.

Whether the females liked it or not.

Thus, Winter's cries were less like that of a raptor, and more akin to a squealing swine as Rust approached, and mounted the injured female.

Storm released a distressing cry, hopping and skittering about in fear, in nervousness, in stress, wanting to do something to help his sister, but unsure what. If he attacked Rust, he might harm his sister. And if he tried to antagonize Rust, the alpha may take his rage out on Winter, and harm her even more. And Storm didn't want to be like Bravo.

But he didn't want his sister to get hurt and abused!

Storm was desperate to aid his sibling, though unsure of what to do, began to rake and claw at his own snout in stress, drawing blood from his self made wounds.

Storm didn't know what to do!

But he had to do something!

Anything!

But what?

The grey raptor wasn't assertive.

He was timid.

He was nothing without his sister.

He was nothing when alone.

And now when his sister needed him, he was too scared to help.

Too weak to help.

Winter may not have been his mate, but she was his everything.

His only family.

Storm looked towards Blue, and released a desperate call for help.

A pleading call.

A begging call.

Blue didn't answer, nor respond to Storm's plea.

Blue was too scared to move.

Too terrified that she would be next, once Rust was finished with Winter.

That she would be forced to breed with Rust again, and have to go through all that pain.

But when Blue heard the second plea, her head turned towards Storm, her actions wooden and ridged.

The call was quivering, weak and desperate.

It sounded like Storm's heart was breaking.

Fear fled, and gave way to fury.

Blue was no longer afraid.

She was livid.

While Blue didn't socialize with Storm much-if at all-she knew his pain.

The pain of being helpless to protect and save siblings.

Blue could remember Charlie.

Her sister being torn apart by fire in a spray of blood and innards.

Blue could remember Delta.

Her sister burned almost beyond recognition. Blue could barely smell Delta's scent over the fumes of burning flesh and gas.

Blue could remember Echo.

Her sister crushed and broken by the White One's jaws.

Blue knew how Storm felt.

And she didn't want Storm to feel how she felt now, with her sisters gone.

After all, what if Charlie was in Winter's place?

Or Delta?

Or Echo?

No.

Blue would not allow that.

Blue rose to her feet in an explosive surge of power, an enraged scream ripping from her throat, scaled lips peeled back in a snarl and clawed fingers poised.

The noise appeared to startle Rust, for the male squawked in surprise, and was quite swift to dismount Winter to defend himself. The earthen-red male released a serpentine hiss in warning, and stepped towards Blue with a slash of his killing claws, attempting to intimidate her with his size and strength, bloodied jaws snapping shut.

The grey and blue striped female produced a shrill shriek, and spat at the large alpha in retaliation with a hiss. Blue's golden eyes were fixed upon Rust, looking upon the male as if he were prey, her pupils narrowed and sharpened into twin knives.

Rust would have charged upon Blue, moved to overwhelm her with his larger form and put the newcomer in her place, had Storm not charged forth from the side, and knocked the alpha to the ground. The grey scaled male produced a hiss in anger, eyes flushing red and saliva frothing into a thick, viscous foam around his scaled lips.

For the first time, in a long time, Rust felt fear.

The tides were turning, and they were no longer in his favor.

He never saw the most timid member of his pack so wild in fervor.

For the first time, in a long time, Rust realized he was not in control.

He was in danger.

When Storm pounced upon the larger male, that was when Rust rolled out of the way, and bolted.

Rust fled in terror, releasing a panicked cry.

Storm gave chase, and Blue was not far behind, the pair nipping, snapping and barking at the large male, giving chase as if hunting dogs to quarry.

They did not stop until Rust was far from their injured pack members.

And they did not let Rust get away unscathed, for blood stained their claws and maws when they returned.

Storm looked upon his injured sister, before turning his attention to Blue. A quiet chitter escaped the grey male, and a nuzzle, followed by a soft lick of the tongue graced Blue's jaw in thanks. Storm then pattered off, and moved to inspect and tend to Winter.

Blue looked to the siblings, before turning her attention to Bravo, who was nursing his wounds.

He would not be able to hunt, or mate, for a long time.

* * *

For once, a calm began to fall over the pack.

Everything was steady, and quiet, and calm.

It has only been two days since Rust was chased off, and there was no sign of him.

The pack was at peace, if still healing.

Storm was intent on giving Blue small morsels of prey as gifts of thanks.

Winter was more amiable towards the last living sister, and the females would often preen each other.

Blue and Storm became the providers for the pack, if only due to their pack mates being injured.

Storm would always ensure food was brought back to Winter.

Blue would ensure food was brought back to Bravo.

If only because Bravo once did the same to her when he did not have to.

Blue was still quite wary, and jealous of what happened-if only because it meant Bravo had less attention to focus upon Blue, herself.

She was unsure of the future of her companionship with the green male-potential mate or no.

A part of Blue was just glad Bravo was not able to mate, if only because he couldn't mate with Winter.

Perhaps Blue could try and get Bravo to be interested in mating with her, too?

Like he was with Winter?

But she was unsure if she even wanted a mate.

Mating wasn't very fun when she was bred, but based on the chortles and trills she heard?

Ugh.

Blue missed her sisters.

Things were less stressful when her whole pack was female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect the next chapter to be E and the Indoraptor, since it seems to switch every chapter. I don't have much of a plan for E and the Indoraptor, other than them waking up and being hung over (for the sake of stupidity), or maybe running into an exiled Rust? Who knows?
> 
> I do plan for fairly explicit mating scenes to occur, rather than vague ones, if it's good enough for character development, but I'm not sure when, or with who (because everything seems up in the air regarding the pack members, but if I'd have to wager, it's either Blue and Bravo, or E and the Indoraptor).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Themes
> 
> Stupidity Warning: Drunk Raptors
> 
> I was going to write more on this chapter, but I decided to break it in two.
> 
> I plan for the next chapter to be a full on sex scene (because I can write long ass sex scenes), rather than the vague/implied scenes scattered throughout this work, which is partly why I broke it up in two, in case anyone wants to skip over the next chapter.
> 
> The second reason is that I will be very infrequent in updating, since it's busy season for me, and I felt like I should at least let you guys know.
> 
> I was originally going to have this chapter be a hangover scene, but decided to still have E and the Indoraptor drunk, because it was easier to write with limited time.
> 
> I apologize any spelling/grammar errors.

E didn't understand the strange ache between her legs.

Not whilst drunk, anyway.

Nor did she understand why the onyx and gold raptor was beginning to display such an interest been her thighs. The Indoraptor's gaping maw was half slack, viscous saliva welling and dribbling from his jaws, golden eyes half lidded and milky. His breath was deep and long, his neck craning and nares flaring as he greedily inhaled the scent of her heat.

It was uncomfortable to E, even as she lay upon her side in a pile of dead leaves. The Indoraptor's large head forced itself between her muscular legs, a taloned claw grasping her ankle and forcing her legs to splay.

E produced a slurred rasp in fear, and distress, her reaction was slow as she attempted to twist herself free of the male. She attempted to break herself free, fearing he would attack her. Would harm her in her most vulnerable area. Rip open her tender scales and feast on her innards.

E was expecting the larger raptor to lunge towards her.

He did.

But he did not bare his teeth to bite.

E rasped as a shock of pleasure shot up her body. She felt the Indoraptor press his large snout flush to her tender sex, calloused scales rubbing and nares flaring in greedy inhales of her scent. The heat of his breath against her scales in hot puffs sent shivers down her body.

Her breath hitched in a squeak.

Her body trembled.

Her aching sex began to beg for more, her own feminine fluids smearing her thighs and mixing with the male's saliva. Smeared upon his black snout, which was pressed flush to her cream scales. His breath became more forceful, more eager. His eyes became more clouded. More intoxicated with her scent.

The Indoraptor didn't understand why this little female enchanted him so.

Why she stroked such desire within him.

Her scent was overwhelming.

Dominating.

The Indoraptor didn't understand why.

But he wanted her.

The male craned his neck back to breathe, a spray of his saliva and her fluid escaping from his nostrils. A low roar of frustration, confusion, and desire escaped the black raptor before his head tilted downward, and looked towards the little red raptor.

E was looking upon the large male, her struggles having ceased upon feeling the pleasure between her legs, body falling lax. The female's eyes were half lidded and glazed. Her clawed hands drunkenly pawed at the Indoraptor's head, as if attempting to urge him to continue, a weak, hoarse rasp escaping her.

Drool welled and spilled forth from her maw, looking upon him with a heated gaze. The male looked upon her, quills erect and golden, piercing eyes attempting to focus.

She was beautiful.

His sharp gaze refocused her begging sex, staring upon it. Unsure what to entirely do with the confusing onslaught. His clawed fingers still gripped the smaller female's ankle, keeping her powersul legs apart.

Keeping her vulnerable.

Keeping her in his control.

The Indoraptor released a huff of breath in confusion, and vexation. This was a different feeling than when he harmed and killed prey. But at the same time, it was exactly the same.

He could control her.

He could dominate her.

His golden eyes flicked to E's aching core, then to her lustful eyes, haunting in a film of haze. His piercing gave then flicked to his hand upon her ankle, his nares flaring and muscular chest broadening with deep intakes of breath. His killing claws twitched in thought...

He could take her.

Control her.

Make her writhe.

Make her tremble.

Make her want more.

A confused, yet frustrated hiss escaped the Indoraptor. He did not understand anything.

He did not understand her scent.

He did not understand the fuzzy feeling.

He did not understand why he suddenly wanted another so much.

It wasn't right.

Because nothing was better than something.

Nothing could hurt him when he was alone.

But this little female defied his notion.

She did not attack him, like the blue one.

He could have killed her, earlier.

He didn't.

He could have, but he didn't.

Because he was just like her.

Both had scars meant to wound and keep alive.

To scare.

To subdue.

And when he looked into her blue eyes, half lidded and glazed, he saw something.

She wanted him.

Needed him.

Earned for him.

Her oceanic eyes were silent in their begging, their pleading.

The only noise from E was the squeaks coming from her tightened throat, gaze locked upon the vivid male.

E knew she should have felt fear from this strange male.

She didn't.

She did not fear him from their previous snuggle session.

She still did not fear him.

She wanted him.

E knew what it felt like to be lonely.

She didn't want this male to be lonely, too.

Afterall, she found him attractive for a male.

He was large.

He was powerful.

He was striking in appearance.

And with his scaled hand splaying her legs apart, she only found that she wanted him more.

As far as E was concerned, the Indoraptor was her new alpha.

And she desired to be dominated by such a male.

Though with that desire, came fear.

E may have considered herself lucky to not be a victim of Rust's breedings, but she had no experience in actual mating.

She only watched, and listened.

It did not look pleasant, nor sound good, when Rust would target Winter.

What if the Indoraptor would be like Rust?

E was snapped out of her thoughts by the Indoraptor releasing his hold of her clawed foot, stepping away slightly, head shaking and drool flying.

The red female's leg fell, and a croaked, sad whine escaped her. Was he not interested in her as she was with him? Awe...

It was then a clawed hand was placed to the right of E, and then a second to her leg. Saliva dribbled upon from the Indoraptor's gaping jaw, his eyes alight with hunger.

His large form loomed over her, quills erect and tail flicking.

E saw the hunger in his eyes, and the eagerness within the muscles of his jaws. Her terror grew, and drunkness began to subside-if ever briefly.

The female then flailed, attempting to rise, to escape from underneath the larger male. She was pinned down a single, large scaled hand. Her squeaks grew rapid and panicked as her breath quicked, hoarse noises in distress riveting from her.

His piercing, amber eyes locked upon her saphire.

A gnarled, twisted grin molded itself upon the Indoraptor's scaled lips, jagged teeth exposed.

His jaws opened, and his neck craned forward, nearing the little female pinned underneath him.

E closed her eyes.

She expected pain.

Teeth piercing her scales and crushing her neck.

She didn't expect the hot, moist breath of the male to puff and caress her scales, and a thick, muscular tongue run along her neck and head.

E's breath hitched, and she shivered as the heat and tingling of his tongue upon her sensitive flesh, slathering her with saliva.

His hold upon her lessened, and his clawed hand rose. The black scales of his snout nuzzled against her, nares flaring. A deep purr riveted from his throat, and for a second time, his tongue caressed her neck, her nape.

Cleaning and tending to the scars and scabs that riddled her hide.

E twisted herself to better face the onyx and gold male. Her smaller tongue slipped passed her scaled lips, and tenderly, lovingly kissed his jaw and cheek with licks of her own.

The Indoraptor only purred louder, and his neck craned back only to press his larger head flush ro E's own.

Their snouts nuzzled against one another, breaths interminging and tongues tying tenderly.

The Indoraptor didn't understand many things of late.

But he understood two things.

He wanted her.

And she wanted him.

He did not need to forcibly splay her legs apart.

E was more than eager to submit to her new alpha.

And the Indoraptor was more than eager to plunge his thick, muscular tongue into her depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex scenes ahoy! If you are not a fan of graphic sex scenes, please skip this whole chapter.
> 
> I write long ass sex scenes. I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse. This is also my third ever sex scene in at least five years in which the contents are not vague. So I can't promise this chapter is even any good. :P
> 
> I also apologize for any spelling and grammar errors.

E never knew the touch of another could cause such pleasure.

She never knew how much she needed another until now.

The little red female was in a twisted position, the upper half of her body upon its side, the lower half supine. Her legs were splayed apart, and the large onyx head of the Indoraptor rested between her cream scaled thighs. The black and gold beast's jaws were gape, thick, viscous saliva running from between his jagged teeth, and smearing upon his black lips. His nares flared, and his muscular chest expanded in large, deep intakes of breath. Inhaling her scent. Sating his addiction to her intoxication.

If ever briefly.

The Indoraptor's golden irises were tainted a hazy red, his scaled snout pressing flush and firm against E's saliva smeared scales, the male huffing and panting, back heaving to further press himself into his obsession. He felt the little female writhe underneath him, heard her quivering rasp from his heated breath upon her tender scales, her sex flush and aching, seeping sweet nectar. The Indoraptor was unsure which was more upon his black hued snout-his own saliva, or E's fluids. He did not care.

All he cared about was E.

How her powerful legs trembled and turned to mush whenever he panted and breathed over her sensitive scales, his hot and moist breath sending shivers down her body.

How her breath hitched, and her pleas were a mere rasp whenever he pressed his snout against her aching core, and nuzzled into her.

All the Indoraptor cared about was E.

Because in this moment of time, he was the only thing that mattered to her.

He was E's whole world.

And the male raptor could show her pleasure-and if he desired-pain.

Briefly did the Indoraptor think of such.

That he could harm her, like the deer.

Have this little, broken raptor be his little play thing.

The Indoraptor did not realize his thinking caused his affections to cease, and only noticed upon hearing the female's squeaking breath produce a low, soft noise.

A plea.

The Indoraptor's golden eyes flicked from mindlessly staring at E's belly-cream white scales rising and falling to the rhythm of her ragged, strained panting-to her face. Her eyes.

Her blue eyes were alight with a haze of emotions.

Her legs trembled and shook, and her clawed fingers fidgeted and pawed towards him, attempting to urge him onward.

The Indoraptor's breath hitched, and a quiet rumble escaped his throat. His clawed hands dug into the ground, and his killing claws twitched, muscular legs shifting.

Trying to ignore the discomfort that was growing between his own thighs, awoken by the look of yearning within her eyes.

By the pleading of her call.

By the desperation of her body.

No other creature ever looked at him as E did now.

No other creature ever needed him as E did now.

And as much as the Indoraptor was trying to fight the growing erection between his legs-the male discovered something he loathed to admit.

He needed her as well.

And who was he to deny her?

She would not deny him.

He saw the loneliness, the longing in her gaze, hidden behind the desire.

She knew what it was like to be alone.

The only difference was, E disliked being alone.

The Indoraptor enjoyed it.

Still, perhaps a dalliance would not be so terrible.

He could try the something, if only for a little while.

And if he didn't like the something, he could always go back to the nothing.

It was then that the Indoraptor craned his neck downward, and pressed his gaping jaws flush against E's sensitive scales. A thick, muscular tongue slipped passed his jagged teeth, and gave one long, slow, yet firm lick over her aching sex. Savoring the taste of her flower that bloomed-just for him. Savoring the feeling of her scaled folds softly parting against his tongue. He could feel a shudder of relief wash over her, feel her legs tremble and her back arch ever so slightly. E's tail jerked and flicked against his hind legs, a gargled noise escaping from her throat as her clawed fingers curled and grasped at the air.

E couldn't believe that another could give her such pleasure.

Couldn't believe that her body could feel so alive, yet yearn and ache and beg for another's physical touch so much-it hurt.

Her breath was uneven and hitched, her heart pounding hard and swift against her chest.

She could feel her blood course through her veins with such force.

It felt like her body was on fire.

E did not understand why, but she wanted the male raptor inside her.

She wanted him to join with her.

But she was not sure how to do such.

Whatever they were doing-it did not look like what Rust did.

E's thoughts were interrupted as she felt the slick and hot tongue glide between her legs once more-and then plunge deep into her aching core. E's breath hitched, and she ceased to breathe, jaws agape in a silent rasp, saliva welling and running over her scaled lips. Her eyes went wide, her legs spasmed and twitched, and her muscles tensed and clamped upon the girth of the large tongue that parted her sacred temple. She felt the heat of the invading tongue, felt it wiggle and squirm-taste her sex and claim her core.

At first, E's reaction was out of surprise-and pain.

It was a reaction that the Indoraptor's golden eyes picked up upon, even as he savored tasting his addiction, and exploring her flesh with his tongue. Saliva further pooled under his jaw, smearing against E's scales. His nares flared, and he snorted and huffed as he sought to explore and claim the red female deeper-and deeper-as far as his tongue could go-but he did not. The Indoraptor imagined E's reaction would have been different. He imagined she would have been begging him, pleading him to tend to her aching body and gorge upon her nectar.

Instead, E was writhing, jaws agape and eyes wide. A concerned noise riveted from the male's throat in between the purrs of pleasure that vibrated from his gullet. A thought then occurred to him that he may have accidentally hurt E.

The onyx and gold beast then retracted his tongue rather swiftly, the air now seeming cold compared to the heat that was E's body. A gasping rasp came from the red and white female as she felt the oral muscle retract, and a wave of pleasure jolted her body through the pain. As much as the initial penetration hurt her, sharp and stabbing, E found that she missed the feeling of him inside her.

Her core suddenly felt so cold, and empty.

She missed the heat of him inside her.

The feeling of fullness.

The feeling of...E wasn't entirely sure how to describe it.

The little raptor's blue eyes looked upon the large male, her gaze observing him.

Seeing the shimmer of fluid that reflected upon his maw, tongue clicking and licking at his scaled lips.

Tasting her.

His clawed hands dug into the ground, tilling the soil as his arteries bulged and pulsed under black scales, forearms rippling in pent up fury.

The Indoraptor wanted her.

He wanted E so bad, it hurt.

But to hurt her?

Hurt her, when he was her everything, in this moment?

An erection had now formed between his legs, pulsing and throbbing in want.

The Indoraptor shook his head, releasing an irritated, short roar that slightly started E, and made her jump.

No. No, he did not want to hurt her.

The Indoraptor decided he would not.

He would not want her to harm him.

Then he would lose the only one that did not seek to harm him.

And then the nothing would be better than the something.

He wanted to give the something a try, if only for a little while.

A noise from E broke his ruminations, and the male raptor craned his neck to once more look from E's belly, to the female's face.

It was the call again.

The pleading call.

The begging call.

The Indoraptor cocked his head, a noise of confusion escaping him.

She wanted him to continue?

His golden eyes flicked off to the side, then towards E.

He saw it in her eyes.

She wanted him.

Needed him.

The Indoraptor decided he would not disappoint.

The male lowered his neck, quills erect in excitement. His nares flared as he breathed in her scent, and his jaws parted once more, saliva flooding between jagged teeth. His tongue gave a long, slow, yet gentle lick to her tender sex. He felt her core muscles harden, felt her powerful legs tense and shift against the sides of his head. Heard her breath hitch, and a rasp escape her.

She was trembling.

The Indoraptor's scaled lips twisted into a gnarled grin, if ever briefly.

A second lap at her sex, and then a third.

Forth.

Fifth.

Each lick was more bold than the last, applying more force and pressure as he worked on parting her lower lips, readying the female for his tongue to finally delve and claim her depths.

E was panting, and huffing, maw agape and eyes half lidded in pleasure, back arching and clawed fingers curling and grasping. When she did manage to utter some semblance of a call that was not her own squeaking breath and heated pants-it was that same plea. That same begging call to urge him onward. To continue. To give her more.

The pain from the previous experience was far gone from her mind.

E could only think of the pleasure that the hybrid was giving her.

Could only think of how her new alpha was dominating her.

Dominating her, and not harming her.

Briefly did E manage to crane her neck to look upon the large head that was between her legs, tongue lapping as if a starved beast. She could hear him snort and huff in breath, could feel his lips grace her own scales, and his teeth poke and scrape upon her legs.

Feel his tongue slowly, gently, carefully, delve further into her with each lick.

The Indoraptor's golden eyes briefly flicked towards E upon seeing movement.

He noticed she was watching him, through her own trembling pants and rasps, gaze half lidded and glazed in desire.

The Indoraptor gave another twisted, gnarled smile, jagged teeth shining and on full display.

It was a sinister smile.

A knowing smile.

It was then that the male raptor gave one, last, slow lick.

Painfully slow.

Torturously slow.

It was so slow, E became uncomfortable.

Her hips shifted, and she attempted to rub her aching sex against the source of heat-and pleasure-that was his maw. She wiggled, and her tail flicked against his hind leg.

The Indoraptor resumed to smile, his eyes shimmering in a predatory sheen.

It was then that the golden striped male opened his jaws wide, and sunk his tongue deep into her depths, forcing her petals to part. His tongue delved deep, swelling and tensing within her flesh, seeking to claim her even deeper. The thick girth of his tongue forced her walls to part, and the wiggling of the muscle tasting and exploring her untouched temple was all that mattered to the Indoraptor.

His powerful hind legs shifted, and tensed, and his back arched and neck craned sharper. His clawed hands gripped her flailing legs, and his head all but dominated her lower body. His jaws opened even wider, and he forced more of his tongue to stretch and claim to the point that his tongue was getting tired.

But it didn't matter.

All that mattered was E.

E's cry came in the form of a shrill shriek at the roughness of the penetration, her mouth agape in a silent scream, her eyes wide. Her arms haplessly jerked and trembled, and her legs strained and attempted to close upon the invading male's head, but were held at bay by his own taloned hands.

This time was worse than last time.

He went deeper.

Harder.

More forceful.

He hurt.

It felt more like she was being stabbed by a claw than a tongue, heat and lubricant aside.

E struggled to get away, attempting to find her voice to try and call for help, but could not.

She panicked, and could only watch as the black male began to gorge himself between her legs, tongue slipping in and out, churning with savage and feral zeal. The Indoraptor was practically thrusting his massive head against her hips in order to delve his tongue deeper and deeper, causing E's body to lightly rock and bounce.

E found that her initial panic may have been unwarranted.

For she found as his tongue churned and swelling and explored within her, the less pain she began to feel-and the more heated pleasure she began to notice.

E's struggling ceased, and her body began to relax.

She began to pant, and rasp, and plead and beg for him to continue, encourage him. Her back arched, and her hips began to roll towards his salivating maw, urging him to give more.

E snorted, and huffed, her head flat against the ground as she writhed and squeaked, body smearing against the earth and dried leaves from the male's feral gorging.

The Indoraptor's golden eyes were rimmed red, his erection throbbing and pulsing in rage, fluid seeping from the tip. He was intoxicated by this little female. To her calls and rasps, to the way her body reacted to his attentions, to the taste of her sweet nectar.

The Indoraptor was more than eager to indulge E-and more than encouraged by the greater amount of fluid seeping from her core-prompting his tongue to resume its arduous and devoted effort to pleasing the little female.

What he was not expecting was a sudden clamping and milking of his tongue, E beginning to writhe and desperately buck her hips against his snout. The little red female's clawed toes grasped the sides of his head, scraping his neck, urging her lover deeper-harder-in his already feral gorging. The female bayed and trilled whistling squeaks, chest heaving and back arching.

A rush of her nectar flooded into his gaping maw, and coated his snout in a series of sprays, causing the Indoraptor to swallow her essence.

Like an earthquake rocking her body, the milking of his tongue ceased, and her muscles began to fall lax.

The male could feel her core relax, and her clawed toes cease their grip upon his scales.

E made a quiet noise, though otherwise began to just lay there, chest heaving and heart pounding.

The Indoraptor released a pleased purr, his tired tongue slipping from her flesh, and his clawed hands releasing the red raptor's legs.

E's legs acted akin to a rag doll, dropping limply.

The hybrid cocked his head to the left, then to the right, a pleased purr rumbling from deep in his throat. His chest swelled with pride that he could have such an effect on a female. But, concern also grew, and the male raptor swiveled and pivoted to move himself to E's side, skulking and crawling.

His erection was still begging, and angry, barbs present along its length, and a thick bulb at the base. While it may have caused the Indoraptor to have a limp akin to an injury, he was currently ignoring the painful ache between his thighs.

His own ache wasn't important.

E was important.

The red raptor's legs felt like mush, and the heat of her core was now filled the titillating memory of her lover's tongue. The heat. The girth. The depth.

E never thought she would want to be so close to another.

Her mind was still in a haze, her body recovering from its high.

She barely noticed the black and gold hybrid approach, his amber eyes rimmed red, jaws coated with a mix of their fluids. She felt the hot puffs of his breath upon her neck, felt a soft tickle as his scaled snout brush against her. Inspecting her. Seeing if she was unharmed.

E's eyes blinked, pupils slowly beginning to focus, and flicking towards the vivid male. Her neck craned, and twisted to better look upon the Indoraptor. A quiet, cooing noise escaped her, a purr riveting from her white throat as her tail raised and fell in a series of quiet thumps upon the ground. The Indoraptor's tail began to sway to and fro slightly in response at seeing the little female was fine, and a pleased chuff escaped him as E pressed her snout against his own, nuzzling and brushing her scales against his.

The male felt a huff of breath escape the female, and her eyes closed as she pressed her head flat against his. Feeling the warmth of his scales, and moisture of his breath, E fell into a state of lax.

The black and gold male breathed in E's scent, muscular chest expanding, his larger head pressing gently, softly, tenderly against hers. Feeling the heat of her breath intermingling with his, and the tender fragility of her own skin pressed flush against his more calloused hide. His pupils flicked, and roamed over her features, drinking in her appearance.

Slowly, the Indoraptor's amber eyes closed behind black scaled lids, a content exhale of breath causing his shoulders to slump.

He was enjoying her scent.

Enjoying her heat.

Enjoying her touch.

He then felt E move, and shift, her nuzzling running along the side of his face, his jaw. Felt her tongue glide along his scaled maw.

When the Indoraptor opened his eyes, pupils narrowing, and focusing, he noticed E's eyes were opened as well.

But she was not looking at him.

She was looking at the erection between his legs, her own nares flaring, chest expanding as she inhaled the foreign scent.

Curiosity began to take root, and grow, and her blue eyes focused upon the oddity, shining in wonder.

Oh!

It was the thingy!

The thingy males had.

E was unsure what exactly the thingy was, but she knew enough that it was used for mating.

Rust would practically strut about with the thingy between his legs all the time.

E cocked her head, a quiet noise of confusion escaping her.

His thingy looked different than Rust's.

It looked bigger.

And scarier.

But something about the erection between the Indoraptor's legs was tantalizing to her.

Perhaps it was the scent it seemed to give off?

Powerful.

Masculine.

Dominating.

E shifted slightly, attempting to rise.

At first, she couldn't.

Her legs forgot how to be legs.

The Indoraptor cocked his head to the left, then to the right, a gargled noise of confusion rumbling from his throat.

When E rose, her gait was uneven, and unsteady.

But her curiosity led her ever onward, her nostrils inhaling deep and taking in the Indoraptor's scent. She approached the onyx and gold male with wonder, yet caution, her neck craned low and head warbling, eyes marveling at the spectacle before her.

Slowly, hesitantly, cautiously, E approached, pupils fixated upon the raging erection. Her head cocked to the right. Then to the left. Her back brushed against the Indoraptor's underbelly, and the male made an inquisitive noise, neck craning and attempting to see the little female underneath him, a clawed arm rising.

E neared the head of the swollen sex, a noise of curiosity escaping her as she saw fluid dripping lazily from the tip. Her nares flared, her snout nearing so close that she was almost touching the head. The heat of her breath caused the erection to pulse and throb, the Indoraptor shuttering as his breath hitched, muscles tensing.

E produced a squawk of surprise as she saw the foreign thingy move, and pulse, and it caused her to step away and retreat-if ever so slightly.

The thingy moved!

The thingy seemed to respond to her breath.

Like how her ache responded to the Indoraptor's breath between her legs.

A thought then occurred to E, that this was the Indoraptor's ache.

She knew what it felt like.

To want something so much it hurt.

Her ache hurt.

She could only imagine how bad this angry, scary looking thingy hurt.

She wondered if she accidentally hurt him?

Or was it not pain, but pleasure?

E was unsure.

But she didn't want her new alpha to be uncomfortable-or even worse-in pain.

He helped her.

She could help him.

But she wasn't entirely sure how to do so, in this state.

E then got an idea.

The little red and white raptor booped the male's belly with the crown of her head.

The boop caused the Indoraptor's abdominal muscles to convulse, and his neck craned to look at the female underneath him.

E looked upon the hybrid, and produced a squeaking chirp, before booping his belly again.

The Indoraptor cocked his head, a noise of perplexity escaping him. Hmmm. Perhaps she wanted him upon his back, as she was for him?

The hybrid shifted, a bit uncomfortably, and slowly moved to lay upon his side, erection throbbing at the sensation.

E waited, appearing pleased, even as the male struggled to move from his side upon the ground, to his back. His raptorhood simply did not want to cooperate with his legs.

The Indoraptor certainly did not feel comfortable upon his back. If anything, he felt vulnerable.

E, however, appeared pleased. Slowly, carefully, the small female hopped upon the hybrid's broad, muscular chest, careful of her taloned toes. A rasp of slight start escaped her as she almost lost balance, though found footing as she caught herself, forearms extended and gripping his abdomen. Shaking her head with a slight chirp, E then righted herself, and stood.

A gurgling noise riveted from her, and her nares flared at the scent of the Indoraptor's sex. Gently, tenderly, E pressed her red hued snout against the thick head, breath deep in greed as she inhaled his musk. She nuzzled the tip, investigating and slowly becoming intoxicated. She saw the erection pulse and throb at her touch, and she felt the male's breath hitch and muscles tense underneath her.

Fluid smeared upon her scales, and a tongue slipped passed her lips to slather the flesh with her saliva-to taste his nectar.

The Indoraptor visibly shook, and trembled, a quivering groan of pleasure causing his chest to heave, and back to arch.

The movement almost caused E to lose her balance upon the large male, the small female slipping slightly.

Her chest swelled in pride that she was helping!

Controlling him.

Dominating him.

She could feel it.

Feel her ache begin to return.

Her kind were apex predators.

They chose their mates.

Females chose their mates.

And E was beginning to feel that instinct to dominate, and claim.

She wanted to claim him.

But she was unsure how to exactly do that.

She could give him pleasure, but how?

He had thorns, and in her experience, thorns hurt.

E decided to further inspect her lover's sex, eyes looking upon the fluid seeping head, then to the growing, barbed girth of the length, then to the bulbous base. E could feel her core tremble, though she did not entirely understand why.

All she knew was that she wanted him inside her.

Thus, E did the only thing she could think of.

Her jaws opened wide, and her tongue moved to lick and wrap around the head, her jaws beginning to envelop the tip, which began to brush against her palate. The Indoraptor's breath hitched, and a chopping bark sounded from below. E purred, her tail wagging ever so slightly.

Her tongue resumed to taste and explore the flesh of the head, feeling the length vibrate and throb.

A sudden, forward buck of the male's hips, however, was not something E expected.

The feral thrust pushed the tip even deeper into her maw, the heat of her mouth causing the Indoraptor to rasp, and follow with another mindless, feral buck of the hips.

E began to panic as she felt the head force its way down her throat, the shaft only increasing in girth and forcing her maw to open ever wider, the barbs poking her tongue and palate. E began to panic because she found she could not breathe, her throat swelling and spasming as she gagged and attempted to back away.

E struggled so much, that her one leg slipped, and she ended up falling backwards, the muscular form of the hybrid breaking her fall as her belly became flush with his.

E shook her head, moving her jaw and flicking her tongue upon being freed. She thought the thorns would have injured her. They appeared to be rather soft, instead.

And now E was at a crossroads.

She wanted to give pleasure to her lover, but she was unsure how. He made it seem so easy when he gave her pleasure.

How could she pleasure something that was so large and could choke her? E didn't want to not breathe.

Not breathing was scary.

She felt the Indoraptor crane his neck, curious as to what she was doing. The pleasure he felt before was gone. He felt her warmth. Her flesh. He shuttered, and his eager erection pulsed in want. His breath was swift, and his jet black arms were trembling.

He did not understand.

Did he do something wrong?

The Indoraptor gave a quiet, soft call.

A pleading call.

A begging call.

It was a noise that made E crane her neck, and twist herself to face him.

She saw the look in his eyes.

The look of desire.

Of yearning.

Of want.

She looked from the Indoraptor, to his swollen ache.

He did not leave her in yearning.

She would not leave him in yearning.

It wasn't fair.

E then rose to her feet once more, slowly, carefully, toes gripping the musculature of her lover's form. She craned her neck, and nuzzled the eager head, her tongue moving to lick and wrap around the tip, slathering him in saliva. Tasting his flesh.

A sigh of relief escaped the Indoraptor, his golden eyes rimmed red fixated upon the female before him. He watched as her hips swayed to and fro in a rhythmic dance, her sex beginning to once more flush and bloom for him. His nares flared, and her intoxicating scent soon began to overpower him. Saliva began to well within his maw, foam beginning to form. His taloned hands dug into the earth and raked the soil, tail flicking.

He watched as she tended to his aching sex, nuzzling her head against the tip, along his barbed girth. Watched as her tongue glided along his flesh, claiming him and exploring his erection, her hot breath causing jolts of pleasure to be sent up his spine.

The Indoraptor was enraptured.

It almost didn't feel real.

His amber eyes were locked upon the swaying hips that displayed her flushing and blooming flower-desiring to be claimed by him. His eyes briefly flicked to E, the red and white female giving one, last, slow lick of his flesh from base to tip.

Painfully slow.

Torturously slow.

He was trembling, breath swift and harsh, sex begging for release.

The hybrid saw it in her eyes-which were half lidded and glazed.

It was a knowing look.

A smug look.

A look that she was in control.

That she was dominating him.

And that she was going to claim him.

It was then that E opened her maw wide, and claimed his begging sex. She claimed the head of his raptorhood, maw widening to accommodate the ever thickening girth of his length, feeling the barbs poke and rub against her tongue.

The Indoraptor's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, breath in ragged pants and gasping groans. His golden eyes were fixated upon the red and white female that was currently bobbing her scabbed head up and down his throbbing arousal, coating his length in a film of saliva.

The onyx hybrid huffed a forceful breath, saliva spraying forth from between jagged teeth. A deep groan escaped him, and his head slammed back into the dried leaves and cracked earth, quills flattening and chest heaving. His muscles tensed, and his hips rolled forward in a sudden, feral buck, seeking to claim more pleasure. His body writhed, and he could feel E adjust to the action of his thrusting hips as he began to further buck-feral and instinctive.

He could feel her.

Feel the heat of her breath, the milking of her maw, the massaging and cleaning of her tongue.

It was too much.

His arousal pulsed vigorously, and swelled in rage, on the verge of bursting.

E could feel it.

She could tell something was going to happen.

She just wasn't sure what, as her head resumed to bob up and down her mate's aching sex, attempting to time his thrusts with her bobs. She could feel his abdominal muscles tense and ripple under her clawed hands-which she gripped in her riding of the hybrid to keep herself from falling off.

It was then that the Indoraptor gave a sudden, forceful thrust that was far stronger than any of his previous, and E found his head forcing itself deep into her throat, feeling his length swell and throb. A hot, viscous fluid then sprayed into her throat, forcing E to gag and her throat to convulse, muscles bobbing as she attempted to swallow the seed of her lover. Each time her mate's sex pulsed and swelled, more thick and heated seed was fed into her maw, even as E attempted to escape-if only for fear of not breathing.

Even when E thought she pulled away, white hot fluid welling within her maw, she found the Indoraptor's girth being shoved right back into her gaping jaws, dazed. Another convulsion, and another spray of viscous seed would be fed into her throat.

E found herself beginning to desire, and crave this essence from her mate. It was the scent she was smelling. It was the intoxication.

It was what she wanted.

It was what she wanted her mate to give her.

The female could barely hear the hybrid's pleasured trills and barking pants as his hips roughly bucked into her.

E, at this point, was quite eager to receive his generous sex, and opened her maw wide, and thrust her head forward to meet his own.

She was rewarded with a third spray of seed, her throat bobbing as she swallowed, feeling the heat, tasting his flesh and tasting his nectar. A deep purr vibrated from her gullet, a pleased hum escaping her as his thrusts halted. She felt the Indoraptor breathe deep underneath her, and felt his muscles fall lax.

His eyes locked upon her, watching the red and white female suckle upon his still erect sex. Watching her clean him of his seed. Watching as the excess of his release dribbled down her jaw.

His nares flared, and his golden orbs flicked once more to her own sex.

Her flushing and blooming flower, that was now slick with her own sweet nectar once more.

Her flower that only bloomed for him.

Her temple that he desired to defile.

The Indoraptor's attention only faltered when he realized E was looking upon him. Looking at him through half lidded eyes, excess white of his release staining her scaled chin.

She ceased her attentions upon his arousal, for it had become flaccid. Thus, she had focused her attention upon cleaning herself.

Until she noticed him looking upon her so.

The instinct to dominate returned.

And E knew how to dominate.

To toy.

To tease.

The little raptor moved her hips to and fro, shamelessly presenting her sex to the hybrid, body lowering and hips rising.

In truth, she quite enjoyed teasing him.

Dominating him.

It was quite fun.

Until E realized, that her perception of domination, and control, was just an illusion.

For the Indoraptor could take her teasing no more, and grasped her scabbed and scarred hips with his taloned hands, and pulled her towards his salivating and gaping maw.

E squawked in start, and realized in that moment, just how easily the black and gold hybrid could overpower her.

Just how easily he could dominate her.

E rasped shrilly as she felt his muscular tongue part her walls, and churn roughly, hungrily, savagely into her depths. She could hear the Indoraptor snort and slurp and pant in zeal, feel his clawed hands grip roughly upon her. The force of his gorging caused his neck to crane, and jaws to open wide.

E's lover was nothing if not voracious-and she reveled in his passion.

The female's powerful legs were planted firmly at the sides of his head, her arms resting upon his chest, clawed fingers gripping and curling desperately against his muscular form.

Her eyes were closed, and her mouth agape, chortling pleasured shriek after pleasured shriek, legs rising and falling, slamming her hips into the Indoraptor's heated maw.

Descending and impaling herself upon his eagerly tasting tongue.

E's jaw began to be coated with her own saliva as her tongue flopped and lolled limply, threatening to spill out of her mouth. Her hips resumed to rise and fall, crashing down upon the hybrid's snout. She could feel the male's talons grip upon her hips with greater force, raking along her scales and scabs.

The Indoraptor was spurred on by E's whistling shrieks and breathless groans-and found that there was something exciting within the movement of her rolling hips.

Something primal.

Something titillating.

The roughness and urgency of her hips making him submit to her demanding sex-to delve and taste, to inhale nothing but her fragrance, to swallow and feed upon the ever flowing nectar from her ripening fruit-it was addicting.

Intoxicating.

To think that such a little female could make him vulnerable, make him ache, make him yearn.

That she could dominate him with the simple movements of her hips.

It was enough to cause an arousal between his legs, a round bulge beginning to emerge from between his thighs.

Growing.

Swelling.

Becoming larger.

Thicker.

More potent.

And in E's eyes-scary.

But also something that stroked the ache between her legs, and made her insides burn.

E suddenly realized something.

His tongue was suddenly not enough.

Not enough, even though her begging and pleading calls urged him for more.

To continue.

To dominate.

Even as her body rocked and raged, and hit its peak.

Even as her calls became gargled and breathless, body moving instinctively as nothing but the thought of pleasure dominated her brain.

E didn't even realize the hybrid was still tending to her sex-licking tenderly, slowly, carefully over the petals of her flushing fruit, the white scales around her thighs. His grip loosened upon her hips, and a purr riveted deep from his gullet. The Indoraptor could feel her body fall lax as her hips ceased movement, and stilled. The female's chest was heaving in whistling squeaks of breath, her mind in a haze and blue eyes unfocused.

Though it did not stop the red and white female from giving a sloppy lick upon the hybrid's chest, nuzzling her lower jaw over one of his pectorals, a purr vibrating from her.

The little female then decided to give the odd raptor mercy, and heaved herself forward upon the Indoraptor's abdomen with her arms. As she pulled herself away from the onyx and gold male's head, she felt his clawed hands slip from her hips, letting her go. Her legs were still extended as she moved, being dragged limply along-even as E dragged herself from the large male, and onto the leaf laden ground.

When E's legs did remember how to be legs, the red hued female was upon her feet, toddling about.

Her neck craned, and she noticed the hybrid looking upon her, a feral, predatory sheen glazing over his eyes.

She noticed he was looked upon her-looking between her legs.

She saw it in his eyes.

He wanted her.

The little red raptor cocked her head, a quiet noise in contemplation slipping passed her scaled lips.

Her eyes briefly flicked to the male's own sex, swollen and begging.

She wanted him.

She wanted him to join with her.

That was all she knew.

And that knowledge was enough to solidify her choice of action.

E produced the same noise as before.

The aching call.

The yearning call.

The begging call.

The call for more.

She looked upon the Indoraptor, awaiting for him to come, to move, to rise.

To join with her.

E did not have to wait long for the hybrid to rise, and near.

Skulking, crawling, salivating.

Eyes rimmed red.

A guttural hiss escaped the Indoraptor, a limp to his hind leg as he drew ever near.

His large form began to loom over E, and his large head craned over her, and settled upon the crest of her hip, nostrils flaring and breath deep.

Checking her cycle of heat.

Instinctive.

Feral.

E remained still, perplexed as to what the black and gold male was doing, neck twisting to get a better view.

It was then she felt the weight of his head leave her, and a shadow fell over her. She felt his belly rub against her back. Felt his broad, muscular chest press against her back, and force her upper body to lower, and her hips to rise. His black hands with taloned claws pressed into the ground beside her smaller hands-which were stabilizing herself so as to not fall on her face. She could feel his powerful hind legs at the sides of her body. His chest expanding with his breathing pressed and rubbed against her back, the heat of his body enveloping her. His scent overwhelming her.

The Indoraptor released a deep growl, trapping the small female below him. His neck craned and lowered, large head moving to be at level with E's own. His head tilted towards her, eyes focusing and pupils narrowing.

Looking upon her.

Drinking in her features.

Looking within her eyes.

E felt the male's hips shift, and his powerful hind legs move.

Felt the barbed girth of his length slide under her tail, between her thighs. Felt the tip poke her belly, then retract, and poke her thighs, the thorny girth once more sliding along her tail. Attempting to find her sex.

And failing.

E decided to try and help, and gyrated and shifted her hips. She felt the length run along her tender scales, causing her to rasp. And then she felt something different. Something bulbous, slick and firm, awaiting to part her scaled petals.

The Indoraptor could feel it. The entrance to her flower-that only bloomed for him. Awaiting to be claimed, and defiled by him.

The thought caused his breath to hitch, and his arousal to pulse and throb.

He was going to claim her.

He was going to dominate her.

He was going to ravage her.

But the feral zeal-the instinct to dominate-was suppressed-if ever briefly.

Quelled by her sapphire eyes, when her eyes met his amber.

A calm before the storm.

A moment of raw intimacy, before the feral urges to breed once more took over.

Soft, trickling purrs vibrated from E's throat, and she pressed her head against the hybrid's larger.

Nuzzling.

Cuddling.

Snuggling.

Loving.

Her scales rubbed against his black, tender and gentle.

E never expected a male to take interest in her.

Never expected a male to want to be inside her.

To want to join with her.

It made E feel something she did not feel in a very long time.

Cherished.

Important.

Valued.

Like she mattered.

Like she was not alone.

Like she belonged to another.

She felt the hybrid's warmth.

Felt his breath intermingling with her own.

Felt his larger head gently, tenderly, return her affection, a deeper, more guttural purr riveting from his scaled throat.

Felt his tongue glide along her scales, along her scars and scabs.

E pressed her head, her neck, flush against the male's larger one, and closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes, and drank him in.

The Indoraptor's scent.

His body warmth.

The feeling of his body pressing, rubbing against hers.

When E opened her eyes, and refocused to look upon the black and gold male, she noticed his eyes were closed.

The female raptor purred, and gave a loving, tender lick to his cheek. The feeling of her soft, warm tongue caused the Indoraptor to open his eyes, a series of soft, clicking coos escaping him.

It was then a call came from E-so quiet, the Indoraptor could barely hear it.

It was the begging call.

The yearning call.

She was ready.

She wanted him to join with her.

The Indoraptor was more than eager to oblige.

His powerful legs shifted, and his hips lowered slowly, gently, cautiously. E gasped, and she felt the thick girth of the tip begin to pry her flushed lips apart, and begin to slowly penetrate her untouched sex. The female rasped, and her eyes closed as she felt more and more of the male's sex push into her-spreading her walls, filling her core, claiming her.

To E, it felt far thicker than his tongue. Far larger. Too large for her tiny body to handle.

It felt like he filled her with so much of his sex, when it was only the tip.

E didn't even realize it-until more of his girth was pushed into her-which only thickened as more was fed into her temple. E choked and squirmed in pain, breath hitching as she tried to escape, tried to make the hybrid cease in his filling of her body. It hurt. It hurt, and felt like she was being stabbed-broken, torn in two.

She felt the barbs scrape against her insides, and feel the head delve deep into her core, forcing its way deeper and deeper inside her. Felt the heat of his sex. Felt the pulsing and throbbing of him inside her. Felt the shutter, the tremble of his body in pleasure. Saw his features twist in euphoria, and press his head firmly against her in a deep groan.

E struggled, and attempted to escape, and slip away from the large male. She found herself trapped underneath him, and became scared. She didn't understand why it hurt. Why was she not feeling pleasure? Was she dying? E didn't want to die!

It felt like her body wouldn't be able to take any more.

Like she couldn't take any more.

It was then that E felt the male's legs shift-and much to her relief-felt his length retracting from her core. Though along with that, came the familiar sense of pleasure as the barbs rubbed against her walls, and she found enjoyment in feeling her body being filled-being warmed by another-being claimed.

And then E felt nothing but pain.

A forceful slam of his hips, and even more of his arousal was fed into the female. The Indoraptor's chest swelled, and trilling chortles of pleasure escaped him, back arching and hips immediately following with another forceful buck, filling the poor female with all but his knotted base.

Tears welled within E's eyes, and her mouth was agape in a silent scream, her breath stolen from her lungs. Her limbs flailed and spasmed in hapless struggle and terror.

She tried to cry out, to scream, but found the pain of his breeding to be too much.

If felt like something in her was stabbed so hard, it broke.

Her abdominal muscles tensed, and her belly was swollen from the size of the male inside her.

She twitched, and jerked, and when she did find her voice, her call was strained, and broken.

An anguished cry.

A pleading cry.

A desperate cry.

It was a noise that was so sorrowful, and foreign, that the Indoraptor snapped out of his haze, and focused his attention upon E-and not the pleasure of his groin.

Seeing E in such a distressed state made the male cease any movement of his hips.

He saw her blue eyes were wet, tears smearing down her scaled cheek. Her facial features were twisted in agony, mouth still agape in shock.

It didn't occur to the hybrid until now how much he was hurting her.

Hurting the only one that never once hurt him.

Hurting the only one that wanted him to breed her.

Hurting the only one that gave him a gift of food.

Hurting the only one that ever showed him pleasure.

A sad, low grumble of concern escaped the Indoraptor, and he nuzzled the little female, attempting to soothe.

To calm.

To apologize.

E did not respond.

His arousal pulsed and swelled within the female's body, though the hybrid did not feel like resuming his mating of her.

He did not want to be like the one that gave her those wounds.

He did not want to be like that.

Like those that harmed her to hurt, and scare, yet keep alive.

In attempting to join with her, he hurt her.

He never meant to...

It was then that the male completely pulled and retracted himself from the poor female, his arousal slipping out as he briefly rose upon his hind legs. E produced a noise, and even though she was free of the male above her-she moved not. She simply lay there, groaning quietly.

It was then that the Indoraptor noticed blood was slick upon his enlarged sex. And it seemed to be coming from E.

His golden eyes flicked towards the red and white female, a noise of concern escaping his throat.

Did he hurt her that much?

The Indoraptor moved slowly, carefully, cautiously towards E.

She did nothing but lay there, and breathe.

His head cocked, and a clawed hand rose, and lightly pawed at her.

Checking upon her.

Trying to see if she was okay.

E flinched at his touch, and resumed to curl up into a tiny ball.

Making herself small.

Making herself seem insignificant.

To try and hide herself from further hurt.

Other than curling up into a ball, E did nothing.

The red raptor was trembling, and her breath was in tiny squeaks.

She didn't understand.

She thought she was special to the male?

Wasn't that the point of becoming joined?

Why did he hurt her?

She didn't want him to hurt her again.

E was scared.

Scared of him hurting her.

It hurt worse than all the times her former pack members bullied her.

They hurt her on the outside.

He hurt her on the inside.

E was foolish to not be scared of the hybrid.

She was foolish to try and find companionship in a monster.

She was foolish thinking she may have been a male's special female.

The Indoraptor merely stood, watching the little ball that was E quiver and tremble.

He was unsure of what to do.

A part of him wanted to stay, and try and soothe, comfort, calm the odd female.

The only one that was ever nice to him.

A part of him wanted to just walk away, and leave her be.

Forget this dalliance ever occurred.

The Indoraptor thought, killing claws flexing as he debated.

After some time, the Indoraptor turned, and began to skulk and crawl away into the brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to end very, very differently, and on a much more pleasant/happier note (and it would have been much longer). But E is a baby and can't take a freaky, genetically altered mutant of a male. But I also thought size different between the pair could also be a reason. I noticed when describing E, I generally describe her as tiny/little. Either it's in reference to the larger creatures around her, or she's just smaller than a typical raptor.
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> I at least felt like it would be good character development for E to lose trust, and then have the Indoraptor try to regain her trust. If he even decides to try, of course.
> 
> The next chapter might be a follow up of this one, or it might focus upon Blue and the other raptors. I honestly don't know.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting this crappy story.
> 
> Stay safe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I find it difficult to find time to write. Thus, only half of what I planned to write actually got written.
> 
> The next two to four chapters will strictly be with the raptor pack (probably). If only to get this little plot arc out of the way (which will end in massive character death).
> 
> Oh, and warning: Implied/Vague sex and shit. Because these raptors have high school level romance dramas. And apparently raging hormones.

Winter was staring at her again.

Indeed, the white scaled female often looked upon Blue, eyes jaded green in envy.

Or jealously.

It was quite difficult to tell.

But all Blue knew-was that she was beating Winter at her own game.

And she was enjoying the sweet taste of victory.

In her standing up to the former alpha-Blue remembered what life was like before, with a pack.

With her sisters.

Blue was a leader.

Blue was an alpha.

And females chose their mates.

Thus, Blue was more assertive in pursuing-and claiming-her potential mate.

Despite her feelings of wrath and betrayal at Bravo's dalliance, she was not settling as second best.

As such, Blue was purring deeply, grey scaled body sliding against Bravo akin to a cat in heat. She rubbed against him, nipped and nuzzled, golden eyes half lidded and glazed.

Sporting a knowing look as she showcased her swaying hips, and displayed her sex.

Shamelessly.

For while Bravo was her intended audience, the siblings were also there as well.

And Winter was far from pleased. Indeed, the white scaled female peeled back her scaled lips, and released a low, enraged hiss from her throat. Storm turned towards his sister, and produced a quiet chitter, neck extending to press his snout against her.

He was attempting to calm her.

But Storm only got snapped at by his sibling's jaws instead, teeth nipping at his scales, and drawing slight blood. The grey male released a displeased hoot, and shook his head ever so slightly.

Bitch.

The brother's gaze, however, soon fell upon the showcasing blue striped female.

Bravo was not the only one that was suddenly interested.

Storm did not think much of mating.

Other than E, there was never any other female that was not his kin.

Thus, the option to get a mate was simply never there.

A part of Storm was confused.

Blue seemed to primarily be focused upon the green male with golden accents.

But surely she would not mind if she had a second suitor?

After all, Storm concluded that Blue would not be presenting herself as such if her availability was strictly for Bravo.

After a brief debate, the grey scaled male rose to his feet. His head warbled, a quiet chitter in thought slipping passed his scaled lips, killing claws flexing. A nip from Winter signaled his sister's disapproval, the white female producing a low, riveting rumble in warning.

It was a warning that her brother ignored, for he stepped forward, and beckoned to Blue in a trilling call.

A haunting call.

A striking call.

A mating call.

The call was enough to make Blue cease her current actions, and twist her neck to look towards the other male. A chitter of confusion escaped her throat, soft and quiet. Her head cocked, and she could hear Bravo make a vexed noise from behind her.

Storm stood there, awaiting an answer to his call. His clawed hands flexed, debating, wondering if he made the right choice.

Winter barked in protest, scaled throat puffing in rage as she spat.

Bravo stared upon the other male, scaled lips peeling back to expose his teeth in a twisted snarl, a nasally hiss slipping passed.

Storm shifted from foot to foot, tail swaying to and fro in anxiousness, nervousness. He briefly swiveled his head to look back towards his sister, a quiet noise escaping him.

Perhaps this was not the best idea?

Because Bravo certainly did not look pleased, and Blue did not answer his call.

And if Bravo attacked him, Storm was unsure if his sister would help him in a fight.

Any confidence, any hope Storm may have had, was quickly crushed.

Crushed by the hard, challenging stare the green male was giving him.

Crushed by the lack of response from Blue.

Crushed by the lack of support from his sister.

Slowly, cautiously, hesitantly, Storm produced a quiet, almost apologetic noise, and lowered himself down to the ground.

Submitting.

Blue's golden eyes still looked upon the more timid male with wonder, curiosity, and interest.

Blue did not think of Storm as a potential suitor until now.

The thought did not cross her mind.

The grey male certainly could carry his weight, and aided her the most in caring for their injured packmates in the confrontation with Rust.

But-

-Blue was an alpha.

-She chose her mate.

-And she did not answer his call.

She did not chose Storm.

She did not want to be second place in Bravo's eyes.

She wanted to be first.

Thus, the last living sister turned away from the siblings, and refocused her attention upon Bravo.

* * *

For the first time, Blue understood the pleasures of mating.

The heat of their scales sliding against one another, bodies heaving in an arduous union.

Breath and bodies interjoined, his muscular chest heaving against her back, his pleasured trills echoing and carrying their cries of passion.

Blue was breathless, barking and baying in rapture, tongue lolling from her maw, and amber eyes glazed.

She could see why Winter was so interested in mating with Bravo.

He was far better at mating than Rust.

Rust showed her pain.

Bravo was showing her pleasure.

Blue found that she quite liked pleasure over pain.

It was a shame her sisters never got to experience this pleasure.

They only felt pain, before they died.

They never experienced the pleasure of a male.

It made Blue feel guilty for enjoying it so much.

* * *

Blue found herself feeling less guilty the more she mated.

She was unsure if that was a good thing.

What Blue did know, however, was that more often than not whenever she spent time with Bravo-they mated.

Bravo was quite vigorous as a lover.

And as much as Blue enjoyed the pleasures of mating-at times, it was simply too much.

She would not be in the mood.

She would be hungry.

She wound be sore.

At times, Blue simply did not feel like mating.

And when she didn't feel like mating-she would let Bravo know.

A growl.

A hiss.

A half hearted snap.

Bravo would breathe, and snort.

Then walk away.

Or go away, only to bring her some morsel of food he obtained from his hunting.

As an apology.

Or perhaps to build a stronger rapport between them.

And whenever Bravo would do this-bring her food, or a dazzling rock that shined just right in the sun-Winter would always be there.

Watching.

Indeed, the white scaled female would stare, pupils small and nares flaring, scaled lips peeling back in a snarl. Throat puffing. Talons jabbing and raking the earth.

The relationship between the two females was nigh amiable prior, after Blue saved the other from Rust's wrath. It was not uncommon for Winter to preen the grey female's scales in thanks, in appreciation, in fellowship.

It was a relationship Blue found herself quiet enjoying.

After all, Blue missed her sisters, and Winter was the closest thing to a sister she would have.

It was nice.

It was pleasant.

And during that time, it was not Blue that cared for Bravo after his wound, so much as it was Storm.

Perhaps the grey male pitied the humiliated packmate.

Perhaps Storm was just like Blue, in that regard-

-Caring.

-Empathetic.

Not that Blue cared much, for Bravo during that time, for the emotional wounds of his betrayal was still sharp in her mind.

Indeed, Blue did not perceive Winter as a romantic rival prior.

The thought of mating, in truth, never crossed her mind until she saw such a display.

Jealousy, envy, and greed began to set in.

Blue didn't want Bravo to need any other female but her.

She was not the Beta of her pack for nothing.

And she would not bow to the other female, despite being newly joined into the pack.

It was almost a relief that Bravo was unable to perform sexually after his confrontation with Rust, however briefly.

The tension between the two females all but vanished, for they had no reason to be competitive towards one another.

It was a type of interaction Blue missed.

Socializing, preening and caring for another female-as if she were one of her own sisters.

Blue would ensure Winter was fed, and would often return with small prey.

Storm would bring food for Bravo, and then ensure his sister was being cared for, inspecting and watching.

Blue noticed that whenever she would be near Winter-Storm would keep his distance.

Keep his distance, but remain there, watching and observing.

Perhaps it was out of jealously that he lingered, and watched. For Blue was now getting in between the siblings-Storm's constant companion, and support system. His rock. His blood.

Or, perhaps it was something else. Insecurity, that he did not have the confidence to approach? Anxiousness, nervousness?

Perhaps the grey male felt as if he was interrupting something, or being a hindrance if he neared too closely?

Perhaps he felt his sister favored-and preferred-the company of another over his own?

Company that did not rely upon Winter, skulking and creeping in her shadow?

Constantly seeking her approval to act, her support in the event of an altercation.

Blue thought perhaps that was the reason.

Storm was meek.

Storm was not a leader.

Storm was a follower.

And perhaps that was why Blue chose Bravo, and ignored Storm's mating trill?

The brother was not as assertive as the forest hued male.

Not as powerful.

Not as strong.

Not as dominant.

Not as male.

After all, Storm did not act to defend Winter from Rust by himself.

He called for help.

Beckoned to Blue.

Pleaded for Blue to help.

Perhaps Storm would not have even attacked the rustic hued male if Blue had joined-even if it meant watching his own sister suffer.

Even when both grey raptors served as caretakers, hunters and defenders for their packmates-Storm always followed Blue's lead.

Storm would follow Blue.

And with Bravo, Blue would either follow the larger male, or walk beside him.

Yes, Blue saw the potential in Bravo as a mate.

Winter saw it, too.

It was a shame that competition for a mate tore their blooming sisterhood apart.

But Blue did not want second best-to not be Bravo's mate-to be Storm's mate.

She wanted _the_ best.

Bravo.

The male that proved he could fight-by wounding her in combat, when they first met.

The male that proved he could provide-by sharing food with her, and giving her offerings of tiny prey.

A shame that competition for a mate tore their blooming sisterhood apart.

A shame that Winter now saw Blue as an enemy, and not a friend.

A shame that Blue would never have a relationship like she had with her sisters again.

But Blue would not mourn gaining a mate.

A good mate.

A strong mate.

After losing her sisters, and her Human Alpha, she deserved at least some kind of happiness.

But the desire for companionship-a sisterly bond-was strong within Blue.

It was something she missed.

Something she yearned for.

Something she wanted, to try and fill the void of her own fallen kin.

Thus, Blue returned from a small hunt, a squirrel clamped between her teeth, fur clinging in clumps upon her maw. Her nares flared in a huff of breath, amber eyes flicking and looking for her packmates. Her pupils narrowed into small slits, adjusting to the rays of the sun that broke through the trees of the pack's lair.

Light pattering of clawed feet, and Storm emerged from the foliage behind Blue, maw caked with fresh blood and course fur. The male craned his neck downward, head low as he slowly swooped the area, circular pupils adjusting to the light. Storm cocked his head, and a quiet series of clicks escaped him in confusion.

His sister was not here, nor was Bravo.

A muffled call escaped Blue's throat in response, the cobalt striped female warbling her head, weight shifting from foot to foot, clawed fingers flexing.

Storm looked around, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air, inspecting, checking.

He could smell the pair.

Either they were at the nest, or they left not too long ago.

Oh, well.

Storm figured they decided to go hunt on their own, or wandered off to patrol their borders.

They would just have to wait for the pair to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, the next few chapters will still be with the pack.
> 
> At least one raptor will die-at max, three. But three is worst case senario.
> 
> I plan for Rust to encounter E, eventually, as well as the Indoraptor. Because why not? Maybe he turns a new leaf? Who knows?
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting. I read each and every review, and usually reply to all unless I forget.
> 
> Stay safe!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more on Blue's pack drama, but it turned into an E centered chapter. This chapter is not as long as it could be (or the best), but it's better than nothing.
> 
> I'm sorry :(

E wanted to stay in a ball forever.

But her belly began to ache in hunger, and her mouth began to dry in thirst.

Her toes twitched, and flowered, followed by her leg muscles twitching. Slowly, E unfurled her body, and rose to her feet.

It hurt to rise.

She could still feel the pain of being stabbed between her legs when she moved.

Her stride was unsteady, and one of wound.

A noise escaped E-a croaked, sorrowful whine of a rasp, mixed with a faint whistle. Her blue eyes flicked from the ground, to her surrounds.

The male raptor was not in sight.

He was gone.

A part of E was glad-for he could not hurt her again.

The other part was frightened at being alone, and hurt.

It meant she was vulnerable, and easy prey.

But she could not remain idle.

She needed to carry on.

To survive.

E did not know how much time passed from when she last ate, but she knew she was hungry again.

And it was time to sate that hunger, if ever briefly.

The red and white female swiveled her head around, neck twisting to look around her. She still saw no sign of the Indoraptor. So sign of approaching creatures. She just saw how the leaves and earth were disturbed from their rutting, the nearby trees mere silent witnesses.

E began to patter off towards the sound of a lazily flowing stream. She did not even try to be cautious.

She was tired of being cautious.

Tired of living in fear.

Tired of being hungry.

Tired of being thirsty.

She was just too tired of everything.

It took too much of her energy to be paranoid and cautious all the time.

At least it was nice to feel pleasure, however briefly it lasted.

Nice to feel the warmth of another, his scales gliding against hers.

His breath heaving against her, breath hitching to her attentions.

E had no idea what they did-but it was nice.

But mating-however-was not.

E had difficulty getting the intimacy out of her head.

It felt like the black and gold male was engraved in her senses.

It was like she could still feel him-taste him-smell him-hear him-see him.

E could barely register the cool water that flowed passed her gaping jaws, moving to quench her thirst.

Quench her thirst so much, that it tricked her belly into thinking it was full, and not so hungry.

The scarred female shook her head-of the thoughts-of the excess water that dribbled down her scaled maw.

Attempting to clear her mind, and the memory the large male had upon her senses.

E's eyes closed tightly behind red scaled lids, and remained shut for quite some time.

The slow, heavy pattering of clawed feet upon the earth his the female raptor's ears.

E opened her eyes, pupils adjusting to the light of the day-and released a quiet rasp in start upon seeing another raptor, nearing, just across from her on the other side of the shallow stream.

The earthen red scales of Rust seemed to dominate E's field of view, his golden eyes focused upon her.

E forgot just how large the alpha of her pack was she had not seen him in so long. But compared to her new male companion-Rust was dwarfed.

Not that the Indoraptor was here.

Fear, and dread spread a cold chill deep within her chest, heart pounding hard and swift against her ribs.

Old fears, old traumas coming to a head.

E had yet to defeat them.

She remembered Rust as a large, aggressive male that did what he pleased when he pleased.

But the Rust she remembered was different from the Rust she was looking at now.

He was large, and powerful, but he had wounds upon his scales and tears within his flesh. The crimson upon his scales were darker than his natural coloration, the blood slowly drying and becoming coagulated.

His wounds were similar to hers, but deeper, brutal, more angry.

E was unsure if she should feel pity for her former alpha or not.

Rust was mean.

But at the same time-if Rust was injured-surely the ones who attacked him could hurt her.

What happened?

Did more of their kind come?

Was her former pack killed?

Was Rust the only survivor?

Or did another predator come by, and cause those wounds?

Or did the pack get tired of Rust's leadership?

E looked upon Rust.

Rust looked upon E.

Blue to calloused amber.

Gazes intent.

Cautious.

Curious.

It was then that Rust opened his maw-and produced a brief, if quiet greeting trill.

The call was soft.

Fatigued.

It was a noise that pertained such weakness, E never thought Rust could even produce such a noise. It was enough to cause E to flinch slightly in start, as if she were afraid of the large male to suddenly become aggressive, and strike. Her head warbled, then cocked to the side in confusion. Her killing claws twitched in nervousness, clawed hands clenching and unclenching.

Rust did not bother to wait for E to respond.

He, too, began to crouch low, seeking to quench his thirst in the lazily flowing stream.

E watched the male, and she began to feel her muscles unwind and relax-if ever slightly. The female opened her maw, and released a whistled rasp in greeting.

Attempting to be social.

Friendly.

Because even a male as nasty as Rust was a better companion than no one.

And if E was friendly to her former alpha, perhaps he would be friendly towards her?

Or at least tolerate her and not pick on her.

Rust cocked his head mid drink, water trickling from his scared maw, golden eyes flicking towards the odd female.

A guttural snort from his nares was the only response.

E figured it was better than nothing.

Because something was better than nothing.

* * *

Having her former alpha as a companion was odd.

It was even more strange that E expected Rust to be more-well, Rust.

Rust was not Rust.

He just was not.

The Rust she knew threw his weight around.

Knew how to push buttons and scare.

This Rust didn't try to antagonize.

Didn't try to scare.

Didn't try to dominate.

Didn't try to harm.

It was so strange, and his lack of offense only made E keep her eyes upon him even more.

Rust stood differently, too.

As if the former confidence he had within him was snuffed out.

Just gone.

Maybe that's why he chose to stay with her, now?

Because Rust now knew what it felt like to be a pariah.

An outsider.

A reject.

And truly-E did not mind.

It was better than being alone, and she did not know when the Indoraptor would return-if he would return.

Well-to say that Rust was completely different would be a lie.

E noticed him staring, sometimes. His golden eyes alert and predatory.

Observing her injured limp.

Gaze narrowing to focus between her legs.

His nares would flare, and slight drool would well within his jowls.

Yes, Rust was the same glutton for a carnal nature.

But E was not entirely innocent. She was not so shameful as to sway her hips in tease when she knew her former alpha was looking upon.

Showing faux interest in him.

In some small, petty way, it was vengeance.

It was control.

Because when Rust would near her to inspect, and test, nares flaring and jowls welling-E would snap at him.

Snap, and hiss, and make it very clear she was not interested.

It was quite clear that her actions was not what Rust envisioned-for the aggression would swiftly make him retreat, and back away.

Having Rust retreat and flee to a farther distance so easily was not something E anticipated.

Where was the male she was so fearful of?

Where was the male she knew was so brutish?

Pride swelled within E's chest.

This was the male she was afraid of, letting him bully her?

Ha!

And he thought she was interested in him?

E was not interested in such a male-one that used strength to force and scare.

E was interested in-

-Well, E supposed it didn't matter, now.

Her mate-would be mate?-were they even mates?-hurt her.

Hurt her on the inside.

E found herself more often than not looking around, blue eyes scanning the surrounding area, hoping the Indoraptor would return.

If only a little.

He showed her pleasure when others showed her pain.

Maybe he would come back?

But what if he didn't?

E guessed that meant he would not want to be around her anymore, is all.

Would not want to try and join with her again.

Huh.

E was thinking a lot about that now-joining with him-mating.

It was so strange.

It hurt, but she wanted to try again?

It was something E didn't understand.

And it was something E certainly didn't want to try again anytime soon.

Her inside still hurt...

E's thoughts were broken by a call from Rust.

For a moment, E forgot how to raptor.

It did not cross her mind that the large male was attempting to beckon her to hunt.

E's belly reminded her that water could only sate hunger for so long.

It would be nice, to hunt with another.

* * *

The Indoraptor skulked and crawled back towards the tiny clearing, golden eyes flicking and observing, pupils sharpening. A fawn, body broken and mangle, was held within his powerful jaws, tawny fur clumping to his scaled jowls and bloodied teeth.

A peace offering, and an apology was held within his jaws.

An apology for hurting the only one that did not hurt him.

It was something the Indoraptor had difficulty forgetting-seeing the little female's mouth agape in a silent cry, eyes wide and filled with terror, tears streaming down her scaled cheeks.

The noise she produced was one of sadness, and pain.

He never wanted to hear that noise from her.

He never meant to hurt her...

The Indoraptor knew little about gifts, and social behaviors.

He just knew what E taught him-that food made things okay.

Thus, the Indoraptor was hoping his offering of prey would be received well-and accepted.

It was such a strange feeling-a strange thought-to care for another.

To care whether they enjoyed his company.

Perhaps it would be best if he did not return?

Return to the nothing?

But, still...E was something.

And the hybrid decided he wanted to try for the something.

Whatever that was.

He was not entirely sure.

Thus, the onyx and gold hybrid was quite perplexed to realize the red and white female was not where he had left her.

E was not there, curled up in a tiny ball of scales.

E was not at the nearby stream.

E was not anywhere.

The quills upon the Indoraptor's head became erect, prey dropping to the ground. His killing claws clacked against the ground in a state of alert-or perhaps vexation. His neck craned, and his head warbled and swiveled, inspecting the area.

His nares flared.

-He smelt another.

-A third scent.

-A male's scent.

Slowly, his scaled lips peeled back into a snarl, an enraged trill escaping him.

Anger, that another male was near _his_ female.

Betrayal, that _his_ female would leave with another male.

Panic-

-Because what if E was hurt by this male?

-This intruder?

What if E was hurt?

In danger?

The Indoraptor's nares flared, golden eyes beginning to rim red.

They could not hide from him.

He would find them.

He would find E.

* * *

Hunting had been easier than E thought.

More so than it was less of hunting, and more of scavenging.

The pair were currently feasting upon scraps of flesh, piled within a small clearing of well trodden paths, grasses flat and trampled.

E was swift to feed upon these tiny morsels of flesh.

They tasted like the food that was at that strange nesting ground that made her feel funny.

E did not realize how much she was salivating as she eagerly devoured the scraps, completing with Rust for the prize.

There was other food strewn about in piles-food that her prey normally ate.

There were other food things around in clumps that E was unsure of what they were.

All she knew, was that she needed to eat as much as she could.

Because she did not know when her last meal would be.

E briefly paused from her eating to actually breathe, tongue lapping up the spices and salt upon her scaled lips.

It was then her blue eyes caught the reflection of something shiny up in a nearby tree, almost hidden by the branches.

Like a tiny light in the night.

But in the day, being reflected by the sun.

E craned her neck upward, and looked upon the shiny thing, head warbling and killing claws flexing.

A noise of curiosity escaped her throat, and her head cocked.

Shiny!

A sudden, booming noise that echoed like thunder from above was all it took for E to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I write more choppy sentences and fragments when writing Broken Raptors. There's barely any paragraphs. I chock this up to the characters basically having child level logic and intelligence.
> 
> If anyone's confused on what happened-they fell for bait and E got shot. E noticed the sun reflecting off the scope of a rifle.
> 
> I'm not sure what the next chapter will focus on: E and the Indoraptor or Blue's pack drama?
> 
> If you guys have any opinions, or which group you prefer reading, please let me know. As a general rule, I do seem to flip flop every chapter. But a part of the reason I wrote this chapter about E was because I have to prepare for the shit storm that's going to go down with Blue.
> 
> I plan for the next chapter with Blue (whenever that will be), to be mainly pack drama with shit exploding because they suffer from raging hormones. And then the second chapter will be very heavy into action, so it will more than likely be longer in length, since I probably won't be writing so many sentences and fragments.
> 
> I'm also still flippy floppy on who Blue's mate should be (or which male raptor I like in general). I originally planned for Bravo.
> 
> But Storm's growing on me as a character, in general.
> 
> I apologize for my rambling.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this shitty story.
> 
> Please stay safe, everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter two weeks ago. I haven't had much ambition to work on it, and I've been sick for the past week. I'm not sure if the lack of ambition is just because I feel like shit, or if because staying too long with the pack of actually boring me. All I want to do is get to Storm's arc, but I have to get all this bullshit out of the way, first.
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
> Not the best chapter, but at least it's something.

When Bravo and Winter finally returned, skulking back into the light from the shadowed foliage, Blue could tell something was wrong. Something was not okay. Because Winter smelled like Bravo, and Bravo smelled like Winter.

And worst of all-the evidence that was seeping between Winter's legs was damnable.

The pair either did not care about being discovered in the middle of their tryst-or, rather, the aftermath, or perhaps did not anticipate their packmates to return so early from their hunt. Or, a third option, that they were simply comfortable with their romance, and simply did not care if Blue discovered the aftermath of their shared union.

But Blue most certainly cared.

Because Bravo was _her_ mate.

 _Her_ male.

Not Winter's.

Because Winter was not the dominant female.

Winter did not get to chose her mate.

Only Blue got to chose her mate.

And Blue chose Bravo.

No one else could have Bravo except Blue. It did not even matter than the green scaled male and white female had a clear sexual history, even prior to Blue becoming a part of the pack. The grey scaled sister did not care about that.

All she cared about was the feelings from before-the negative feelings of jealously, envy, and betrayal-were returning. Swelling and welling in the very pit of her breast, chest becoming thick and heavy-filling with pressure and rage that made it difficult to breathe. Blue's chest heaved in deep, raging breaths, nares flaring and spewing forth mucus, scaled lips upturning and peeling back to reveal serrated teeth, shimmering and displaying their piercing contour under a film of saliva. Her muscles tensed and became rigged, breath heated and heart pumping, beating in fury to the demands of her body, baying for blood to be drawn.

The blue stripped sister's amber eyes focused onto Winter, pupils dilating and rimming red with wrath. Winter and Bravo noticed the tense body posture of the grey female.

They stared, golden and blue eyes glued upon the seething, simmering female.

Tense.

The air pregnant.

Time seemed to still, and each raptor anticipated what would come next.

With a scream tearing from her throat, Blue lunged towards the white sister upon powerful, muscular legs in one feline leap, talons poised to reap. Faster than Winter could react, Blue was upon her. In a flurry of talon and teeth, the grey and white females thrashed and rolled upon the ground, grunting and snarling in a writhing and twisting in a ball of scales.

Storm's throat puffed in irritation and rage, a hiss riveting from his throat. The grey male barked and snapped his jaws, taloned feet skittering around the scuffling females and their thrashing tails. Storm's powerful, muscular forearms then extended, clawed hands gripping upon the scales of Blue, running along the white and blue stripes upon her body. Trying to get a grip upon her thrashing form, and get her off of his sister.

The nasally, hawk like scream of Bravo signaled the green male with golden accents into action.

Before Storm realized it, he had the breath knocked out of his lungs in a sudden, strangled rasp as he hit the ground. Bravo's jaws were swift to clamp upon the other male's own. Storm's body twisted and struggled, feeling the teeth of the other male pierce his scales and threaten to crush his jaw, the breath of Bravo heated and swift.

The sound of the dueling males caught the attention of the females, Blue and Winter ceasing their squabble.

Upon seeing her brother being attacked by Bravo-mate or no-Storm was her brother.

And no one attacked her brother.

Even if the attacker was her mate.

Winter's throat puffed in rage, and her muscles shot into action, rising from the ground and vaulting into the air-and onto Bravo. Bravo grunted as he was knocked off of Storm, and fell to the ground. White and green scales rolled along in a scuffle, Winter grunting as she was slammed back against the rough bark of a tree.

Bravo's maw opened wide to release a nasally scream, shaking himself to get his bearings. His nares flared, and saliva welled in his maw, pupils dilated. His gutting claws were animated, and at the ready, posture ridged and wooden. Tense.

The green male looked upon Winter, debating as he breathed, deep and heavy.

He did not realize Storm's approach from the side until it was too late.

And it came in the form of teeth crushing his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Bravo didn't die (probably...maybe).
> 
> Okay, maybe.
> 
> This is why non functioning packs die in the wild. This pack is a prime example.
> 
> Thank you for reading this crappy chapter. Originally it was going to be this chapter, then the next would be Storm's chapter, but I just don't feel up to it, yet. It almost feels like writing the pack feels more like a chore. So that's probably why I keep fracturing the chapters because I find them to be-'Meh'.
> 
> Either way!
> 
> Stay safe!


	13. Status Note Ahoy!

**Hello everyone!**

**This is just a status note to let you all know that I am very busy, so I'm not sure when I will be able to update.**

**I have, however, been rereading this work-and I must say:**

**1\. I've developed a soft spot for Rust.**

**2\. Bravo can suck eggs and Storm is best Raptor Boi.**

**While I won't be able to write anything for some time, I do want to say that I originally planned for Bravo to be Blue's mate. But the more I wrote him, the more he became like a bully (Not to Rust's extent, but still). More so towards Storm, since Rust was no longer around to keep Bravo in place. The more Bravo became a jerk, the less I liked him. The more Bravo two timed both Winter and Blue, the less I liked him, since both females could have had a lovely sisterhood. But alas, it was ruined by Bravo's greed to mate.**

**I also found myself liking Storm because he is an underdog, and is a timid animal. So I find that he has room to grow as a character.**

**The so called 'infamous' chapters I've been holding off on and procrastinating on are revolved around my original plot of Bravo being Blue's mate.**

*******Spoilers Probably, Maybe, Sorry Not Sorry***********

**Within the chapters that I was going to write, Winter** **(who may or may not have been pregnant) gets shot and killed by hunters. Storm begins to hunt the men who took his sister, stalking them and following Winter's scent, thinking his sister needs his help. Storm just wants his sister back. This chapter was going to be long, gritty, and very brutal. Ultimately, ending in Storm being hung by a tree, and dying.  
**

**The problem is-I like Storm.**

**And having him grow at such an exponential rate as a character and then have him die just seems like a waste.**

**So, long story short, Storm is growing on me more, and somewhere along the way, I somehow thought up the idea of Blue and Storm being mates.**

**Rust has also grown on me quite a bit. I was originally going to have him die off scene, or just never implement him in the story again. But, I like his character growth. He went from a male that had a pack at his beck and call, to a washed up exile that lost all his steam and is fatigued and tired. So, I am curious in developing his character more.  
**

**Somewhere along the line, I also thought of the idea of E and Rust becoming mates.**

**And you know what? I like it.**

**Even if I do see that pairing being temporary, since I don't plan for Rust to live by the end of the story (whenever that is).**

**So, ultimately, I do see the Indoraptor and E potentially ending up as mates, since their relationship is at a snag right now.**

**The thing I think I struggle with most with this story, is that these animals are social, and intelligent, so they have very complex relationships with each other. They will feel jealously, and envy, and all that jazz.**

**I have this story on multiple sites, so I get different options on characters and who should be paired with who, and I find it so interesting and touching that people find an interest in my work.**

**So, please, if you have an opinion on which raptor is your favorite character, or most hated, please let me know. Or if you have an opinion on who would be good paired with who.**

**I apologize for my rambling, but I felt it was only fair to let you know my thoughts and progress on the next chapter(s).**

**Thank you for your time, and please stay safe.**

**Sincerely,**

**Joelcoxriley**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but it's better than nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors. I hate proofreading, but I usually find errors no matter how many times I reread my shit. And even then I miss things. 
> 
> I don't feel like this chapter is as good as it could have been, but I at least wanted to write something with E and the Indoraptor.

A deafening noise pierced the sky, echoing in rumbles along the rolling Californian hills.

E dropped.

Rust fled.

The red female lay upon the hard ground, warm sanguine soaking the earth and darkening her scales.

E didn't know what happened.

She was standing, and then she was on the ground.

She hurt.

E's eyes were wide and white in horror, her breathing swift and ragged. Her limbs spasmed and twitched as she attempted to rise, to get up, to move, to flee away from the danger she did not know was there.

Her heart was pounding fiercely within her chest, swift and frantic, breast welling with the cold grasp of dread. E tried to call out, to cry for help.

All that came from her maw was gargled blood.

E never tasted her own blood before.

It was scary.

It was coating her throat, making it harder to breathe.

It felt like she was drowning.

Her throat convulsed, and in a ragged cough, her throat was cleared in a glob of thick blood that spritzed upon the ground.

A gargled, panicked breath of a rasp escaped her.

The sound of footfalls hit the ground, and the cracks of breaking foliage hit E's ears.

Slow.

Cautious.

Breathing heavy.

E attempted to call out, to cry out as Rust approached.

When E managed to twist her neck just enough to look in the direction of the footfalls, she did not see Rust.

She saw a scary looking creature, the color of leaves and dirt, its breathing heavy and labored upon two legs. Its body was shaking. It held something at her within its hands.

If the creature was scared of E, E was even more scared of it.

E didn't want to be hurt.

E didn't want to be in pain.

She already hurt too much.

She didn't want to hurt more.

Her body trembled in terror, muscles twitching and attempting to move, attempting to rise.

Fear, dread and the metallic taste of blood welled within her mouth, blue eyes fixed upon the scary creature, pupils dilated.

This scary creature was going to kill her.

To eat her.

To hurt her.

E was unsure what happened next.

All she saw was a blur of colors before everything went black.

What she heard in unconsciousness was the sounds of predator turned prey.

* * *

The attack came not from the front, nor from the behind-but from the side in the form of Rust's jaws clamping down upon the creature's arm. He felt the bone snap upon the force of his jaws, blood soaking through fabric as his teeth pierced thick layers of clothing and vulnerable skin. The strange creature bleated out, and fell to the ground with relative ease as multiple pops of gunfire range out in frantic pulls of the trigger. The ground exploded from the stray piercing of the bullets, bark rupturing in wooden shrapnel.

The rustic hued male snarled like a rabid beast, a killing claw rising and thrusting deep into the attacker's abdomen. The breath hitched, blood rupturing from the small mouth. He went the warmth of the beast's innards invade his toed claw, saw the white in its eyes grow in terror and become glossy. Rust retracted his killing claw from the two legged creature, and punched through the layers of clothes and flesh again-twice, and then thrice.

Upon retracting his gutting claw for the third time, Rust released his jaws from holding down the threat.

The former Alpha stood up, and stepped over the predator turned prey, eyes focused upon E.

He was content to leave it alive, and let it bleed to death.

Rust neared the downed female, noticing the pool of blood that formed under E. He saw the blood trickling from a small wound. His nares flared, and his head cocked as he leaned down to further inspect. E was breathing, if slow and shallow.

She was not awake.

His clawed hands clenched and unclenched, unsure of what to do.

In his silent debating, the male noticed something approach.

Something larger than the creature that attacked E.

Something larger than Rust.

A serpentine hiss announced the approach of the beast, and a black head with predatory, amber eyes emerged, head quilled.

The Indoraptor emerged from the foliage, attracted by the sound of human screams and gunfire-and by the scent of blood.

But most importantly, by the scent of E.

When his amber eyes narrowed upon the familiar sight of E-seeing her laying upon the ground in a pool of blood, wounded-his whole world turned red.

* * *

When E awoke, she found herself surrounded by a wall of warmth, the Indoraptor cradling her body in his. His snout nuzzled against her, black lips caressing her scales as his hot breath ran along her head and neck. His tongue gently, tenderly lathered her head to try and draw the red and white female into wakefullness.

E's scaled lids fluttered open, blue irises opening through heavy lids, laden and groggy. Her breath hitched, and a tiny squeak escaped from her throat. It felt like she was parched, and something was dry within her throat.

She still hurt.

But the pain from her wound was dulled by the sense of warmth and security that radiated from the black and gold male's larger form, the feeling of his scales gliding against hers as he nuzzled her smaller body. A deep, guttural purr riveted from his throat, and the large raptor continued to preen and clean the small female.

When E's eyes focused upon the large male-her head embedded against his broad chest, his neck craned to look upon her-her throat tightened. E's excitement grew, and a series of chatty squeaks, chirps and whistles akin to chick escaped her throat. Her tail wiggled ever so slightly, and her neck extended to desperately boop and rub against the vivid male's chest, his neck, and his larger head, a purr vibrating from her throat.

He was here!

He came back!

The thought of the Indoraptor having hurt her was pushed from her mind.

E did not even think of it.

All that mattered was the fact that he was here, keeping her safe and warm.

E wasn't alone, and that was all that mattered.

The onyx and gold male released a pleased croon, his tail thumping against the earth. His black lips twisted into a gnarled smile, crimson staining his teeth and scaled maw. E either did not notice-or did not care if the blood was her own, or the creature that attacked her.

E did not care, even as she pressed her snout to his, breath intermingling and tongue slipping passed her scaled lips, giving the hybrid a thankful lick.

E could feel the Indoraptor's tense muscles fall lax, and feel a strong breath escape him. He pressed his head against hers, and closed his eyes.

Smelling her.

Feeling her.

He did not open his eyes for a long time.

He was just glad E was safe.

It was the least he could do, after hurting her.

He never meant to hurt her.

E would never be hurt again.

Not after today.

Not if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I will update next.
> 
> Realistically, E probably wouldn't survive a shot from a hunting rifle. But then again, where she was shot was never specified, so her living can be taken with a grain of salt.
> 
> I've also been thinking of writing a one shot series just about fluffy things between E and the Indoraptor. Just to get a break from the darker elements of this story, or just base it post Broken Raptors where they start a little raptor family. Because why not?
> 
> Either way, thank you for putting up with my bullshit.
> 
> Stay safe! 
> 
> :)


End file.
